


Kyoko of Fire Country

by BrittanyWilton230



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fire Country, Mage, Magic, Warrior - Freeform, Water Country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyWilton230/pseuds/BrittanyWilton230
Summary: Kyoko had been alone has long as she could remember, spending most of her life in the shadows of a strange mark on her wrist. When she is placed in Team Six with two warriors, she can only wonder who she had pissed of in a past life, since she would like nothing more then to kill her team, along with her good for nothing leader.





	1. Prologue

"Little mouse ran away," a voice sang as he looked at the fire in front of him, Kane Black had left his country a year ago, and had so far avoided the 'Missing Warrior's nightmare'. 

　　He had never believed the rumours, a little girl killing full grown man, killing those who had turned their back on their village and country. Kane simply looked into the forest, his hand on his sword, if the red haired nightmare wanted a fight, then he would kill her. 

　　"Little mouse, don't you know, the fox is near." Kane had heard about the singing, something used to cause fear in their targets. He had guessed she had used magic, but it was impossible. Mage's were weak, back them up in a corner and they were easy to kill. "Little mouse your time is near. Run, run little mouse and you might keep your life, with illusions only those who care can see through." 

　　Blinking, he stared at the flash of red, before running towards the sea. He doubted the monster behind him could swim, but he hadn't heard of someone escaping once the hunt had begun. Maybe his teacher wasn't lying when he was warned about the Fire Ghost, Kane had thought it was something they were told so they wouldn't leave the Dark Country, wouldn't leave their large village to gain their own profit. 

　　He had ignored the singing, but he couldn't miss the words 'little mouse' and 'fox', trees almost became blurs as he ran for his life, he wasn't going to be killed. He had plans, he was going to kill everyone who thought he was weak. Kane was going to make them beg for mercy. 

　　He should have known better, Kane had heard her main hunting spot was Fire Country, more so around Doiteain Village. He also heard she was seen quite a bit in Water Country and Uisce Village. Through he wished he knew the landscape of Fire Country before he crossed the boarders, the large mountain almost mocked him when it blocked his path. 

　　"Little mouse." He couldn't ignore the singing, it almost sounded like they were trying to sing a lullaby. "Little mouse, why don't you listen, little fox, little fox, try to warn you of the path." 

　　"Come out," Kane screamed at the top of his voice, he was just glad that the singing stopped. He was able to think, he was a warrior. He had been trained to fight with the noble Black Knights since he was small, why was he running away? "Come out and fight, unless your a coward."

　　"That's not nice mister," a girl said as she walked out of the trees, her skin was covered in dirt, making her blue eyes stand out more then he thought was normal, it was almost like they were glowing. She was small, no bigger then an academy student. 

　　Even if she was allowed to start her training, since he doubted most parents would want their children to start training until they were at least six. He doubted she would be past her second year, wouldn't be allowed to pick up a sword for another four years to come. At the ever least, without war, children were spared from fighting like he was. 

　　"A child," Kane said as he looked behind her, he didn't care about the small girl, through her clothing spoke of a poor background. "Where are your parents?" 

　　"They're dead," she told him looking at her bare feet, covered in mud, while her skirt barely brushed against her ankles. "You're a silly little man, little mouse." 

　　"What the," Kane said as he put his hand back on his sword, but something stopped him, looking at his arm, he saw water slowly circling around him. Like it was moving on the will of another, he had seen this once. One of his team mates was a mage, a water mage and she had done the same thing. She was as skilled as the mage who was trying to kill him. 

"Little mouse, little mouse. You're too cocky," she told him putting her hand on his watery prison. Her hood falling from her head showing her dark red hair. The Red Haired Killer had caught him. "And now, little mouse, the fox has caught you."


	2. Chapter One

"The hunters shall be hunted," Kyoko whispered to herself running her hand along the mirrors frame, she knew the glass had been broken for years, but she never bothered to replace it. There wasn't a point in her eyes, she could still use it perfectly fine with the cracks and small breaks. "It's too bad, they never did learn what happened to them." 

　　She could only laugh at her words, through she found it funny that she could only find safety in Doiteain's Red Light Distract, since those who hated her would rarely lower themselves to entering such a horrid place. 

　　"Disgusting place my ass, the people here have more manners then those damn nobles," Kyoko whispered to herself pulling a sleeveless black dress over her head, the soft material going her neck was the only thing stopping it from going down. "The only 'people' who hurts anyone, are those blasted visitors." 

　　Pulling on a pair of fishnet stockings and black biker shorts, she only smiled as she looked at her necklace. It was a small thing, but it showed that she was a mage of Doiteain Village, through to her it only mean she could now earn her own wages and leave the village to buy her own food. 

　　"And now to hide that blasted mark," she whispered to herself, looking at the dark red birthmark. She loved foxes, but to her it was like she was the only one who did. So she found it easier to hide her mark with a black piece of cloth, before putting two thick white bracelets on each wrist, seals painting the insides almost black with the number of them. 

　　Kyoko loved seals, after her handwriting was neat enough to them, she took to sealing magic like a fish to water. "Through," she said slipping on her black knee high boots. "It could be said the same for both water and fire magic." 

　　Walking out of her apartment, she only smiled when she saw bars and nightclubs closing, those who armed them would be going home, while she would be starting her new carrier. It was another reason she loved the Red Light Distract, she was usually the only one up during the day, while most worked the night shifts, allowing those who visited to hide their dirty secrets, usually from their wives or mothers. 

　　"Don't worry little mouse," she sang as she walked down the line of broken and beaten houses, lights almost blindingly bright being turned off as the sun came up. "The fox will hide in sheep's skin, don't worry little mouse. The fox always wins."

-Household Member: Kitsune- 

When Kyoko arrived at her old home-group classroom, Room 201, she simply ignored everyone in said class. They didn't like her, and she differently didn't like them. So she was going to hate her team no matter who was placed on it. 

　　Sitting down in a random seat, she ignored the black haired male next to her, it didn't matter, since she knew for a fact that most warriors thought mages were beneath them. The Neci family more so then others, through they were all but gone, with only three members left. Two of which abandoned the village after killing their families. 

　　So she knew for a fact that Sheikh Neci wasn't going to talk to her, staring at the two marks on the walls, she only rolled her eyes. Markers that showed who was a mage or a warrior made it easier to point one from the other, through the only difference between the markers was the fact warriors had a sword through a flame, while mages had a staff. 

　　"First!" two girls shouted as they ran into the room, Kyoko knew who they were without having to look at them, but glancing at the door she knew she was right. Along with the reason their teacher, Mrs Luisa Doiteain, always kept both doors open, despite having only one of them open in previous years.

　　After all, both Adrianne and Karina Yamaha had broken five doors in little under a month last year, with their constant bickering and fighting.

　　Kyoko only ready knew she was going to gain a headache from the two of them, a migraine if she was unlucky. "Stupid bloody fangirls," she whispered under her breath, placing a hand over her eye. She wasn't allowed to kill anyone in the village, so some over poor soul was going to have to suffer her rage instead. "Need to start bloody training, or I'll kill them myself. In the field of course." 

　　"Baka Kyoko move," Adrianne shouted as she stood next to her table, her beloved sitting next to the window, elbows on the table as he stared at the tree. He was perfect. "Baka Kyoko, I said move!"

　　Kyoko only blinked as she caught Adrianne's wrist, she knew the brown haired girl was planning to punch her. She had been trying to do so since they were six. She had thought the green eyed girl would have learned by now. 

　　"Why should I?" Kyoko asked as she tightened her grip, like she was planning on breaking bones. She only sighed when Karina appeared behind Adrianne, exactly what she needed two morons to ruin her day. 

　　"Because I want to sit next to Sheikh dear," Karina whined her blue eyes demanding she give up her seat, she was used to getting everything she wanted, and her love interest would be the same. Sheikh would be hers, making her the heir of both the Yamaha and Neci families, through her parents weren't pleased with her behaviour. And she wasn't going to let Adrianne won, despite the fact that she was once her best friend before third year at the academy. 

　　"Isn't that lovely." 

　　"So move it." 

　　"Let me tell you some, warrior. Just because you want something doesn't mean you're going to get it. I know your parents and families do, but I'm not them," Kyoko told them not letting go of Adrianne's wrist, nor was she going to loosen her grip anytime soon. "You want to sit next to the emo bastard, while bringing shame to your family's honour, while I only want people to stop glaring at me. You know what they both have in common -"

　　"They have nothing in common," Adrianne bite out, her voice was dark and she had placed her free hand on the desk. 

　　"But that's were your wrong, they do have something in common. Neither are going to happen," Kyoko told them a smile on her face. "So built a bridge and get over it. You might want to sit down, cause Mrs Doiteain will be here soon." 

　　Both Karina and Adrianne glared at each other, daring the other to sit next to the red haired girl. It wasn't like they liked her, but it was the fact that neither of them knew her abilities, they didn't know anything about her, was the issue. In the end Adrianne sat down next to Kyoko, glaring at the Doiteain Mage crest, while Karina sat down next to one of her father's friend's sons. A lazy mage whose family specialised in healing and water magic. 

　　Sheikh only looked at the table in front of him, while he noticed the two beside him out of the corner of his eye. He was glad that he wouldn't have two idiots asking him out on dates ever five seconds, but hated the fact that it had to be a mage to sit next to him. And Kyoko at that, he only deserved the best, and she wasn't the brightest in her class. Softly sighing, he went back to what he was doing before Banshee One and Two broke his consideration, planning his revenge. Both his sister and cousin were going to pay for their crimes, he was going to make sure of it. 

　　Kyoko only tuned out Mrs Doiteain, since she had heard the women's speech everyday. In fact, she heard it more times then she cared count. She really did hate home-group, since it was a mix of both mages and warriors, even through most of the time mages stuck to one side and warriors the other. The middle of the class was known as 'no-man's zone', were anyone could seat, but many didn't. 

　　"Team Six; Kyoko," Mrs Doiteain said pulling her out of her thoughts, she was only listening for her name anyway. "Sheikh and Adrianne." 

　　So she was Sheikh and Adrianne? Great, Kyoko thought looking at the two, this is going to end brilliantly. But she had learnt that complaining about something out of her control, did A; nothing and B; made her look like a whining brat. 

　　"Now be back here in an hour and your new team leader will pick you up," Mrs Doiteain told them a smile on her face. "And I would like to say welcome to Doiteain's new forces. Finally, if I see you lot again it's Luisa. Not Mrs Doiteain, do I look old to you lot."

　　"Sheikh, do want t have lunch together?" Adrianne asked once the tall brunette had left the room, along with most of their classmates, almost all of them getting to know their new team mates. "You know, now that we're a team? We should get to know each other better."

　　Kyoko only blinked at her words, along with the fact she was leaning over her head almost made her get her short sword from it's seal. Instead she placed her hand on her flat chest, and pushed her off her head and back into her seat. 

　　"You know something," Kyoko told her as she took Sheikh's tanned arm into her both, she knew for a fact it was going to annoy Adrianne, and to an extant, Karina. "You only want a date, if your going to fake wanting to go as a team, invite the third member. You really have no pride as a warrior or a women, you stupid desperate slut." 

-Household Member-

Kyoko only smiled as she looked at the blue sky above her, the grass soft beneath her body. She had dropped Sheikh off in the middle of town, but she doubted that he was going to stay there, but as long as he left her alone, she didn't care. 

　　After all, she could do without spending time with the 'poor little Neci Prince', he was a raven haired pain in her ass, along with any orphan who'd been ignored because of him. 

　　She had helped him to annoy the banshee's in her class, nothing more and nothing less. She doubted she would helping willing, at least if she didn't have a debt to his sister and cousin, then she would have left him to his fate years ago. After all, there were plenty of Missing Warriors and Mages who would have loved to kill the remaining member of the Noble Neci Family. 

　　But that didn't mean she liked Sheikh, since it wasn't like he did much, besides his training and useless plotting. Sure, she had heard of the Neci Massacre in third year, but that didn't mean they had to worship the ground he walked on. Plenty of children lost their families that year, but they were pushed to the side and left to look after themselves. 

　　"He's a bloody spoilt brat," she hissed. She had tried being nice when she was younger, but it never worked, people still glared at her and kicked her out of their stores. While Sheikh had the entire village almost breaking their backs bending over backwards for him. 

　　Even with all the free things he was given, the extra help most orphans would have their left leg for, he still acted like he was the most neglected and abused child in the village, while she knew for a fact she was lucky to make it to the age of ten. Most orphan's died in the first five years after their parents died. 

　　When someone poked her in the side, she almost set them on fire, but opening her eyes, she saw it was only Adrianne, a determined look on her face. She didn't care that she was on the team, since she would be happy if the banshee would leave her alone. 

　　"Where did you take Sheikh?" Adrianne asked as Kyoko pushed herself up, crossing her legs. She had thought since they were on the same team, one of the few that had more girls then boys, that she would help her win her true love. After all, she was positive that Kyoko didn't like him in that manner. "Do you like him? You know like-like him?" 

　　"What are we five?" Kyoko asked ripping her temple, she had only gotten rid of her headache, she didn't need to back. "And no, I don't like him." 

　　Adrianne only looked at her, green eyes looking at her small team mate, she didn't look like a warrior, but then again, if she remembered her lessons, then Kyoko would be their mage. Not that she and Sheikh needed a mage. She was sure most of her classmates didn't need a mage. 

　　"If that's all you want to know," Kyoko told her tilting her head up, so she was looking at the sky, instead of the meadow she had chosen to hide in. "Then you can leave me alone." 

　　"Why?" Adrianne asked her, she hardly knew anyone who didn't like Sheikh to some extant, either with respect to his skills or to his mysteries attitude. "Why don't you like him?"

　　"Same reason I don't know where he is."

　　"But you dropped him off."

　　"You know he has legs right?" Kyoko asked her tipping her head to the right, before fixing her ponytail, she was going to have to find something stronger to hold her hair up with. "He can walk around like the rest of us." 

　　"Huh?"

　　"You have nothing but air between your ears, I swear there's nothing up there."

　　"Why don't you know where he is?"

　　"Cause I don't care, nor am I a nutty stalker."

　　Adrianne only looked at her with shock, at least she didn't have to worry about Kyoko trying to take her love away from her, but she didn't care about him? He was the hottest boy in their class, in the entire academy. He was both the top warrior and the smartest male in their tests, how could she not care! "But -"

　　"It's great that you like him," she told her putting her hands over her mouth, only for Adrianne to grab both her arms, tightening her grip, only blinking when Kyoko should no signs of pain. "It shows how boy crazy the girls are in this village and how power hungry the adults are." 

　　Adrianne only glared at her moving Kyoko's hand away from her move, putting her arms back into her lap, she went to open her mouth before she noticed the brushes from where she had grabbed her. Ignoring that, she said, "I'm not boy crazy!" 

　　"Never said you were."

　　"But -"

　　"You know, I think most of the girls in our classes are going to die." 

　　"Die?" Adrianne only looked at her, Kyoko had always been the smallest in their year level. She was the same height as her eight year old cousins and she was sure she was a year younger then her. Through she was just as childish looking as most third years, through her dark blue eyes stopped almost everyone from calling her 'cute'.

　　"You don't get it do you?" Kyoko asked a mad look in her eyes, like she had seen things that Adrianne hadn't. "You're the weak link, don't you know, the enemy always aims for the weakest. The strength of a unit doesn't come from the strongest, oh no, it comes from how strong the weak link is. And we're the weakest team of the year because of you." 

　　"Sheikh will be there."

　　"You're talking about something who wants to kill both his cousin and sister, right?"

　　"He doesn't!"

　　"He doesn't exactly hide the bloodlust he feels about. It's really not a secret." 

　　"That's a lie."

　　"He care about nothing. Only revenge." 

　　"He doesn't."

　　"I'm not going to talk about something so stupidly obvious." 

　　"Sheikh -"

　　"Shut up slut!" 

　　"I'm not a slut!"

　　"Dress like one."

　　Adrianne knew she didn't dress like a slut, she loved her outfit. Both her mum and older sister helped her pick it out, along with paying multiple copies so she didn't have to worry about buying new clothes after missions. 

　　She thought her dark red shirt made her skin tanner, along with her knee length black skirt and leggings, in fact, she was sure Kyoko was showing more skin then she was. "Mum and Elodie said I looked pretty." 

　　"They lied," Kyoko told her, 'slut' was simply an insult she heard the most during her childhood. It wasn't like she knew the word even meant. "You don't."

　　"Well, nor do you."

　　"Wow, here's a I don't give a flying fuck."

　　"Stop swearing." 

　　"I'm not swearing!" 

　　Adrianne only looked at her, blinking when she stood up and walked off. She wasn't swearing? Her parents should have taught her better manners. "Your parents failed in raising you."

　　"That's the funny part," Kyoko said as she looked back at her, her wand was summoned from her necklace, a red crystal sitting in the middle of a metal circle, while the wooden staff went to the ground. "I never had parents, slut." 

-Household Member-

Adrianne wasn't happy, Kyoko had disappeared before she could say another word, about her reply or otherwise. She had thoughts mages would care more about their appearances, since they were usually covered in less scars then their warrior counterparts, along with wanting to impress the Empire of Fire Country, since it was said that you couldn't turn without bumping into a mage at the castle. 

　　That along with the fact she couldn't find Sheikh hadn't helped her mood, not in the last bit. Adrianne was also surprised when Kyoko told her she didn't have parents, since that only pointed out how little she knew about her team mates. "She never had parents, how could she not have parents."

　　"It's call being an orphan dimwit," Kyoko growled at her, looking up from her medical magic book, through Adrianne would only think she was reading a cook-book, since she had to great lengths to hide her reading material. 

　　"How was I meant to know that?" 

　　"Whatever." 

　　"They're late," Adrianne screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing herself up from her table. She was going to kill her new leader. Mrs Doiteain was never late! "They're three hours late, even Mrs Doiteain has left! Our old teacher has left because she didn't think anyone would show up this late...."

　　Kyoko only sighed as Adrianne ranted about how long they had been waiting, picking up a rolled, blank, scroll from the desk in front of her. Looking at it, she lifted up her hand and threw it at the back of Adrianne's head. 

　　Adrianne looked at her team mate with white eyes, while she had fought with others during training, she didn't think a mage of all people could throw so hard. It wasn't like they were trained to be physically strong. So she didn't know what to think about Kyoko's action.

　　"You know what, you're going to die," Kyoko growled at her, eyes starting to glow a blueish-grey as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I swear you will, and if I have to, I'll kill you myself, if you think for one minute you can be this loud during missions. I won't risk my life because you can't shut your god-damned mouth for a few hours." 

　　"You can't."

　　"Who says I can't?"

　　"It's against the law."

　　"On the field, dimwit, the law means nothing." 

　　"The rules -"

　　"All rules are meant to be broken. They're more like guidelines, then anything else." 

　　"But...." Adrianne didn't know what to say to her words, she was stunned. Rules were meant to be followed, they were there to keep everyone safe. "But -"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you right now," Kyoko growled at her as the door opened, revealing a tall male with dark brown hair and deep grey eyes. "Well why do you know, our previous leader has decided to show his face after all. How lovely."


	3. Chapter Two

Winston looked at the scene in front of him, Team Six was the first team he had passed, and he wished he had failed them, recommended the three be put onto other teams. Both Adrianne and Sheikh didn't want to work with Kyoko, but he was sure she didn't want to work with them. 

　　"What's the distance of the target?" Winston asked pressing the small button on his communication device, something that had improved since his days on the war-front. "And what's your position?" 

　　Adrianne had thought the older Warriors had been joking about their D-rank tasks, she didn't think fourth year mage students would be hard to catch, after all, she had been taught by her mother that mages weren't strong to be begin with. But she could only stare at the eight year old floating on his staff, a green gem shinning behind him.

　　While she knew that Kyoko was their team's mage, she didn't do much on their missions, in fact, she would disappear for days and no one would blink at her sudden disappearance. Through, it was beginning to look like all mage's shared the same sense of humour, just some were better at hiding it then others and for that, she was graceful. 

　　Adrianne knew her parents were right about a mage's sense of humour, through her older sister would always tell her life was easier once you learned to work with your team. She didn't see it happening any time soon. She doubted Elodie knew what she was talking about, since her sister designed and made clothing, she rarely left the village. 

　　After all, she never watched sparing between mage's, they were creatures that could disappear in a blink if an eye, control one out of five elements, some were able to control a element out of those five, but that depended on their family. Basic spells that would be forever out of her reach, but still, she thought they were a pain to deal with. 

　　"Five meters," Sheikh told him while Adrianne looked to be in her own little world, he silently walked closer to the floating child, being careful not to step on anything, but his luck would have it that his other warrior team mate would walk into a tree, causing their target to look at them with a smile on his face, fire circling around his spot in the sky. 

　　Glaring at her, Sheikh quickly ran out of the brat's line of vision while leaving Adrianne to dodge fire spells. They had been chasing the same child for the last five hours, through it left him to wonder why none of his teachers were looking for their student. 

　　"We're in position," Adrianne told him dodging a small ball of fire. It was her worst nightmare, since her skirt was burnt at the ends, and she was glad she placed her long hair in a bun three hours ago, or else she didn't want to think about how short it would be at the moment. 

　　She wasn't going to be beaten by a eight, or nine, year old. Through she wasn't sure how long mages studied for, since she knew warriors started at six, she remembered vaguely that some mages started at the academy when they were four years old. 

　　"This is getting sad," Kyoko said as she floated above their target, the large ball of fire meant nothing to her, but she remembered her third year, she had done the same thing and she wondered if anyone ever caught onto their training days. They hadn't for the last fifty years. 

　　"Where is the target?" Winston asked sighing into his hand, he had yet to see anyone catch a mage without them getting tired first, or being a mage themselves. 

　　Kyoko only blinked at his words, shrugging as Adrianne and Sheikh stared at her, swinging upset down she placed her hand on the third years fire shield, quickly using her own fire magic to overpower it. Lowering herself on her staff, she grabbed the child's wrist before he could escape. 

　　"Good job, they'll learn one day," she whispered into his ears, his green eyes showing his delight, despite the fact he had been caught by someone his parents told him to avoid. "Today's not today, through you've hurt their pride, I'm sure your peers will be happy for you. Five hours isn't something to sneeze at." 

　　"Thanks Miss," he told her his free hand going through his blonde hair. "I hope they let me do it again, it was fun, but now I'm tried." 

　　"Where is the target?" Kyoko only sighed at Winston's words, she must have put up a barrier of her own, after all, this was an amusing secret kept between mages. 

　　"Target has been caught," she told him as her own shield was taken down, she knew it was rare for a third year to be caught, let alone a fourth, fifth or sixth year. It was something she took pride in, since she was a pain to deal for warriors, three years running and she had never been caught. Not once by a warrior. "How long does it take you lot to catch a third year?"

　　"You would know if you'd been helping!" Adrianne shouted at her, while Kyoko landed on the ground the little boy still in her grip, through she noticed the mud covering her feet, she didn't make any comments about it. After all, it wasn't like she was allowed to leave the village without permission, otherwise she would be marked as missing, only to be killed on the spot.

　　"Have you caught Doiteain's missing third year?" Winston asked before Adrianne could start another shouting, on her side, match with Kyoko. Through he would admit, it was strange to see Kyoko handle anything, or anyone, gently and her grip wasn't that strong on the young boy's arm, in face, he looked pleased with himself. 

　　"Winston, I went to the academy," Kyoko snapped at him, putting her hand on her left ear as he walked towards them, a strange smile on his face. "And unless they changed their uniform in the last three weeks, I think I know what I was forced to wear for the last eight years!" 

　　Winston only smiled at her, he had told her not to turn her communication device off and it looked like she hadn't done so, but he did enjoy her mutterings when Adrianne started to fight with someone. He doubted his students noticed her voice in the background, or she had somehow blocked her voice from theirs, but couldn't do the same with them. 

　　"Well then," Winston said as he looked at his three students, rolling his eyes at Adrianne's burnt appearance, he would have to work on her dodging then. "Mission completed." 

 

　　-Household Member: Amphisbaena- 

"Now Team Six," Conner said tired green eyes looking at the stack of paper next to him, he was able to through half of his paper work. He was just glad that his wife, Talia, was happy to help with paperwork for the civilians, while he worried about paperwork containing information about his forces. "You're next task is to babysit an elders granddaughter, picking up supplies from a neighbouring village or helping with this years harvests."

　　Kyoko only nodded her head, she was planning on going home, she afterall, was the one who completed the last mission. Turning around she only sighed as Adrianne stood in front of her, her face twisted into one of anger and annoyance. She stepped back the moment it looked like her brown haired team mate was going to put her hand on her shoulders, blue eyes darkening. 

　　"What is it? Move it," Kyoko told her, her hands tightening on the wood of her staff, her hands moving up the metal circle on the end. It was her pride and joy, and she was the only one who was allowed to touch it. "Before I move you myself, unless you want to greet the village's volcano, I suggest moving." 

　　Adrianne only glared at her, she was getting sick and tired of that bitch, leaving all the work to her and Sheikh, the fact that she avoided the choirs they were assigned and judged when she had to step in on one of them. "You little bitch, don't you dare fucking leave this room." 

　　Kyoko only glared at her, dodging the punch that had been aimed at her head. Holding up her staff, she knocked Adrianne's second punch. 

　　"I'm so sick and tired of this," Adrianne shouted as she grabbed Kyoko's arm, pulling her forward, her hands holding the top of her arms as she stock her. "You little bitch, stop leaving all the work to me and Sheikh. None of the other mages leave their work to their warriors, leave their to their team mates. None of them disappear for days on end, why can't you be more like them?" 

　　"Why can't I be more like them?" Kyoko asked her as she dropped her stuff, it was a question she had asked herself as a child, why couldn't she be more like them? They didn't have to worry about starving to death, they had parents who loved and adored them. "For starters it's 'Sheikh and I', not 'me and Sheikh', and secondly, let go of me you useless waste of space." 

　　Adrianne wanted to scream at her, but her hands felt like they were burning off, dropping Kyoko to the ground she looked at the slight burns on her skin. "I'm the useless waste of space? You're the one who never does anything -"

　　"Dear lord the world must be ending," Kyoko growled picking up her staff, returning it to the seal in her necklace. "Did you break a nail? Crying because you actually have to do something? Something that isn't remembering useless facts and dates? You're a real parrot, you know, only ever being able to copy down information rather then thinking for yourself, you're so fucking blind -"

　　"At least I don't leave wor -"

　　"Don't you ever compare me to anyone, or else -"

　　"Or else what?" Adrianne didn't know what she was talking about, but after she felt a sharp string on her left check, her mind went blink until she realised she was on the floor.

　　When she looked back up, she could Winston holding her small team mate in his arms and it looked like she was trying to break out of his grip, her eyes looked at her with hatred. Along with something else she had never seen before, sorrow, but she must have been seeing things. 

　　Kyoko had hit her, slapped her across the face hurt enough to make her hit the ground. Adrianne didn't even think about the younger girl using physical violence, since mages were known for being physically weak, depending almost entirely on their spells and energy to get things done. 

　　"Kyoko we don't hit team mates," Talia told her green eyes wide as she put aside her paperwork. She knew her husband didn't know how to deal with children, it was one of the bigger reasons no one complained about her doing half his work. 

　　Kyoko only glared at her, it never mattered that someone tired hitting her, no, no. She wasn't human, she was a monster and nothing more. 

　　Talia only stared at her, before looking at Adrianne. She had been paying attention until they started fighting, she had read Adrianne's records, her teachers said she was caring towards her classmates, while the same teachers said Kyoko would never be able to work anyone. 

　　"And Adrianne, we never accuse our team mates of things without knowing their reasons, do you know Kyoko's reason for leaving D-ranks to you and Sheikh?" she asked sighing when the girl shock her head. "Through I doubt she'll tell you anything after what you said. Remember Adrianne, Kyoko, we never lift a hand to those in our village, we fight together, not against each other." 

　　"I don't have team mates," Kyoko screamed at her, digging her nails into Winston's arm. "You people never me like I was human, so I don't care about you lot." 

　　Conner only sighed, his hands folding over. Before he could say anything, Kyoko had disappeared. Looking at Winston, he nodded his head before looking at his two students. "Come to the office tomorrow, and I'll give you your mission. For now, go home and rest."


	4. Chapter Three

Kyoko stared at Conner from her spot on Winston's shoulders, she should have expected something like this to happen, since she slapped Adrianne right across her face, she was sure Dania would have been proud of her. 

　　She knew for a fact that the older women hated the teachers from the Mage School, since none of them saw the point of getting students ready for hand-to-hand fights. It was the reason most mages were killed during the Second Major War. She wouldn't be surprised it was the reason most mages were killed in the next Major War. 

　　"Now that all Team Six is here," Talia said putting her hands under her chin, her guard standing behind her. She knew that Dania would be the only who could calm Kyoko down if she had another fit, but would also be able to tell her, bluntly, if she was telling off the wrong person. "Conner has put aside a C-rank mission for you, it'll be basic, but everyone must start somewhere." 

　　"Ma'am, if you don't mind asking, where is Conner?" Winston asked accepting their mission scroll. He knew what a C-rank entailed, but he would read over it while his students got their things. He wasn't sure if they were used to carrying around sealed mission gear. Yet. 

　　"Something turned up."

　　"How bad?" 

　　"A classed." 

　　"I see."

　　"Your client is waiting for you," Talia told them as Kyoko narrowed her eyes, she didn't see the point of saying anything to the girl, she knew what it meant. "He'll be in Room 28. Don't keep him waiting too long."

　　"Of course not," Winston told her, putting his hands on Kyoko's knee, it was a habit he had with his daughter, but when he thought about it, Kyoko wasn't that much bigger then Clasrissa was. But that was the only thing they shared in common, their size. His daughter was only four and wanted to be a warrior without really know what the job meant. "Come on Adrianne and Sheikh, we'll talk to our client and you can go pack." 

　　"Of course Leader Winston," Sheikh told him nodding his head as he walked behind him. Adrianne close behind, but she looked deep in thought and Winston didn't know if he wanted to know what she was thinking about. 

　　"Leader Winston, what does 'A' mean?" Adrianne asked as they stopped outside a door, the number '28' written on the door frame.

　　"It's a ranking Adrianne," Winston told her, he wasn't allowed to tell her what it meant, not until she was A-ranked herself. "You're all D-ranked, so you're not allowed to know." 

　　"Whose our client?" Kyoko asked ignoring Adrianne's shout of rage, she wasn't going to talk to her, not until she did something stupid. 

　　"Stanley White." 

　　"Ice Country?" 

　　"I thought I was hiring warriors, not toddlers," Stanley said when Winston opened the door, he looked to be in his mid-fifties, his mouth covered in frown-lines and Kyoko wondered how often the man frowned in his life. But she knew something had happened, since there was always a reason people turned to alcohol, to the point that they weren't ashamed to be caught drinking the stuff outside their home, or club. 

　　She knew he was tipsy, slightly, it was a slight difference, but his breath smelt, his movements were slightly wonky and his speech was slower then normal. Like one who had to think about their words, or was talking to a child. 

　　"Don't worry, Sheikh is one of the best in his year level," Winston told him putting his male student on his shoulder. "Both Kyoko and Adrianne are clever, they'll be able to escort you to Ice Country." 

　　"You must be Winston then," Stanley said as he took another sip of his drink, only to find it missing from his hand, looking down he found the shortest of the lot with it in her hand, a sad look on the face. "I see...."

　　"Cheap," she told him tipping her head to the side, she knew whiskey when she drank it, after all, in the Red Light Distract alcohol was easy to find, more so when you were off age. "Whiskey, not the best, but good enough." 

"Sheikh, Adrianne and Kyoko met me at the village gate in an hour," Winston told them taking the bottle from Kyoko, before returning it to it's owner. "Pack for a month, use the seals that your teachers gave you, it's about time you learnt how to use them."


	5. Chapter Four

Kyoko knew there was something off about Stanley, something she highly doubted either Adrianne or Sheikh picked up, he kept looking into the forest a far away look in his eyes, or least when she looked back that's what he was doing.

　　He was hiding something from them, and she guessed it had to do with the two signatures she picked up, the same ones that had been following them for the last three hours. Kyoko doubted they were after her, while yes, she was known to most of those who had abandoned their village, that was it. 

　　"Stanley?" Adrianne asked growing tired of the unchanging landscape, she could most likely picture what the next ten miles would look like, trees, trees and more trees. It was a straight path for the next twenty meters, before turning off towards the nearest village, or towards the sea. 

　　"What?" Stanley asked making Kyoko sigh, even she knew not to talk to the client, unless they spoke first. He could tell the brown haired girl was the slowest in the group, since she was almost right next to him, while the red head was a good five meters in front of him, and the black haired male was just in front of him. 

　　He didn't know what she was going to ask, but he highly doubted he was going to answer. All that mattered to him was getting home in one piece, getting his bridge done and if he had to suffer those toddler warriors company, then he would. 

　　"You're from Ice Country, aren't you?" Adrianne asked thinking about the map she had studied, Ice Country was a small island between Fire and Water. From what she remembered it would take five hours to get to the island from Fire, while it would take five days from Water. 

　　"No, dimwit, his from Tea Country," Kyoko snapped glaring at the path in front of her, she swore Adrianne was losing more brain ever time she spoke to her. Smartest girl in her class, Kyoko now knew that the teachers were bias dimwits. "He wants an escort to Ice Country because one of his friends are having a tea party. Of course he's from Ice, you fucking twit, he wanted to escort home. Next time listen or are your ears merely painted on?" 

　　"What was that?" Adrianne asked putting her hand next to her ear, her parents didn't like mages, Kyoko more so then most. Warriors were known to be smarter and stronger then mages, so therefore Kyoko was the weakest on their time. "Do you say something, moronic mage?" 

　　Kyoko didn't brother looked at her, nor did she waste her breath with a response, instead all she did was lift her hand. She wasn't going to take that from anyone, if she didn't take it when she was merely six years old, a third year in the Mage Academy, then she would not take it now. Not when she had finished her eight years at the Academy, even if her teachers didn't exactly like her, she had warned her about the bias warriors had towards those who used magic in a fight.

　　Tracing a finger along the white surface of her bracelet, she allowed herself to smile at the light blue glow of her seal. It was a favourite trick of hers, one that her older sister, Dania, had taught her. It was a skill said sister would kill her if she didn't practice it. Besides, Adrianne was the perfect target, she was helping her learn to keep her damn mouth shut, and her eyes open.

　　Adrianne only froze when she felt something go past her check, lifting her hand to said check, she looked ahead of them, Winston stopping next to her while Sheikh, Kyoko and Stanley continued to walk towards the bay. 

　　"Adrianne, is something wrong?" Winston asked putting down his book, it was information that Conner had given him about the lay-out of Ice Country, since he had never had a reason to visit the trading port. 

　　"Someone, someone, cut my check," Adrianne told him, moving her hand were a small cut was slightly bleeding. She could only look at her hand, known of their chores had resulted in bleeding, barely any of their training did either, now that she thought about it. 

　　"Did you say something?" Kyoko asked once she had sensed that her 'leader' and 'team mate' had stopped walking. So she had hit Adrianne's check, at least she knew her aim was still perfect, now Dania didn't have a reason to kill her, at least kill her for focusing on perfecting her fire magic and nothing else. 

　　She knew Dania held a firm belief that mages could fight as well as warriors could, or at least enough to defend themselves if all else failed. 

　　"You.... you...." 

　　"That scared you?" 

　　"No -"

　　"Why don't you go home?" she taunted the brown haired girl, like Adrianne had taunted her during their school years, making her hate home-group all the more. "Your mummy's calling for you, you big cry-baby." 

　　"Kyoko you can leave it alone," Winston told her, through he looked at a pair of thin sliver needles that had made their way into a near-by tree. 

　　"Of course you defend her," Kyoko hissed to herself looking at the trees above her, someone was going to suffer. They were going to suffer a long painful death. 

　　"I'm going ahead," Kyoko told them after they stopped, Winston was putting something over Adrianne's check, and she didn't want to stay around to watch someone else being taken care of, it made her heart clinch painfully at the sight. 

　　That, and it was bad enough they might have figured out she could perfectly throw medical needles, unlike daggers that were easier to use to kill, or hit, a target. 

　　"Kyoko," Winston said putting his hands up, he knew some of her repudiation, but what he had heard wasn't pretty. Out of all his students, she was the one who understood what their lifestyle demanded of them, but he wished she hadn't learned what being mage meant so early on. "I don't thi -"

　　"And don't you dare follow me," she told him, glaring at Winston and Adrianne, daring them to say anything else. Looking at Sheikh, she disappeared, using her magic to appear in a near-by tree. It wasn't like they could track her down, only a mage could feel magic. 

　　-Household Member: Pegasus- 

　　As the tree walked past her, Kyoko could only sigh in relief. She was growing tired of wearing her seal, the one that cut her energy in half. She knew Blanka never cared much for humans, since humanity has never done well with expecting the mystical arts, more so when they didn't understand the basics of the art. 

　　Through she was sure the Kitsune hated them for hurting her Household Members, more so then anything else, normal humans couldn't even see her, but in parts of Fire Country she was their Fire Goddess. Along with her eight siblings. 

　　With a smile on her face, she looked at her wrist, while she couldn't see the dark red fox mark, one that she could almost, if she was old enough, pass as a tattoo. 

　　She knew the two little rats weren't going after her 'team' even through it looked like they were trying to follow them, her barrier was strong enough to stop most warriors in their tracks. 

　　"Come on little rats," she whispered as she appeared above their heads, two males faces snapped up to look at her, before backing out into the field behind them. "The fox only wants to play."

　　Placing her hand on her necklace, she summoned her staff, to many in mage families it was a a plan thing, but the red crystal on the end always caught their attention, along with her teachers glaring eyes. 

　　She laughed as the two friends threw daggers at her, she knew who they were, the Demon Terrors, both had ran from Water Country before their civil war had started. Why, she didn't really care about the reasons, she didn't even care to remember the half-wits names. 

　　"I was right," she told them as she floated above their heads, it looked like they were out of daggers, along with looking like they hadn't eaten or slept in awhile. "You're rats! Dirty, dirty, little rats."

　　"Should we kill her?" the short one asked his brown eyes glaring at her, through she couldn't see the rest of his face behind dirty cloth, through she found it strange they were wearing the same clothes. That only happened for lazy high-ranking warriors. "She's part of it's protection." 

　　Kyoko only smiled as the two started to argue, she could care less what they were fighting about, but only the fact that they were after her charge, the person she was meant to protect, too bad they didn't notice her landing on the ground, or else she was sure they would snap out of it. 

　　Through that didn't matter much either, she was allowed to kill them, that's all that mattered to her. They had a bounty and no one would know she was the one who ended their miserable little lives. 

　　"We're here to kill the bridge builder," the tall one said, her staff behind her back as they turned on her. 

　　"So I can kill you," Kyoko told them appearing next to their shoulders, only to go back to her previous spot when they tried to hit her. She had dodged stronger enemies, she had taken down stronger enemies. "That's great, you even have a small bounty over your head. I can eat this month, which makes it even better. Almost improves my mood." 

　　"You little bitch," the short one spit as he and his friend went to attack her, but something made them fall onto the ground. Hard. Opening his eyes, he almost screamed as water wrapped itself around his arms, but was around his mouth before he could utter a single sound. 

　　"I always love the smell of fear in the morning," Kyoko said as she placed her hand under her chin, her staff being gently held near her legs. "Even better with pain in the afternoon. Don't you agree, oh wait, you can't talk." 

　　Both friends looked at her, their eyes narrowed, through their lungs burnt with need, they needed air. Kyoko only sighed as the water started to pick up dirt from their skin, they were practically covered in the stuff. 

"I could kill you slowly," Kyoko said walking up to the ball of browning water, at least she knew the ground would be happy to have it. "Or quickly, but unfortunately for you, my team has placed me in a fool mood. So slowly it is!"


	6. Chapter Five

Winston didn’t know where his team’s mage was, he hadn’t seen Kyoko since she left their formation three days ago. And he was neither Adrianne nor Sheikh were keeping an out for her, he knew the three didn’t get along, but he had hoped they would have gotten better by now. 

　　Through he could recall his old teacher telling him some teams just weren’t meant to be, and he guessed his was turning into one of them. He should have seen it from the beginning, but Conner had wanted him to keep an eye on Sheikh, since he had worked along side the boy’s older sister and cousin. 

　　“Why does she always think she can leave her work to us,” Adrianne muttered under her breath, he could only looked at the girl. “She’s lazy and useless. Mum was right, Water Country is doing the right thing.” 

　　“And how are Water doing the right thing?” Winston asked curiosity filling his tone, he knew what most people thought about mages, but what was going in Water was downright inhuman. “They’re killing people by the hundreds, so Adrianne, please explain.”

　　“They’re getting rid of Mages,” she told him her tone was cold and biting. “They’re nothing more then wastes of spaces.”

　　“I’m sure the medics will love your answer.”

　　“Medics?”

　　“Healing Magic?” 

　　Adrianne only looked at him, before she huffed and continued to walk, Winston hated having to deal with her, he hated having to deal with Sheikh since he held similar views. 

　　“No wonder she doesn’t want to stay with us,” Winston whispered to himself, looking at their client. Stanley had told them about a friend who would be waiting with a boat. This caused some relief, since only Kyoko would be able to get them to Ice Country without having to use a boat, but since his students didn’t get along, he doubted she would be willing to do anything for them. 

　　Through he was left blinking when he spotted the red hair of said student, it looked like she was waiting for them. Medicating on her staff around five meters off the ground. Through he was left to sigh when he spotted a third bracelet on her right wrist. She had found something from their Target Book. 

　　“Kyoko where were you!” Adrianne screamed her face going slightly red in her anger. “Answer me you useless fire mage! We should kill you.”

　　“I welcome you to try,” Kyoko told her, slightly opening her eyes, she only glanced at them before looking at a slightly older male packing things onto a small fishing boat. “But you might find your end won’t be as quick as you hoped.” 

　　“Are you threatening me?” 

　　“I believe your the one who was threatening me? I’m sure Water Country will be happy with your kind of thought.”

　　Winston only sighed, so she had heard Adrianne’s comment and he couldn’t blame her for being pissed off. He knew many mages who would have killed her on the spot. 

　　“Sorry your highness,” Kyoko spat pulling Winston from his thoughts, and he was worried when her eyes started to glow a bright blue, almost the same as one of his old friends, but he died during the last war. “I didn’t realise we had royalty in our group, I’ll be sure to let the higher ups know that you’re not getting the proper treatment, along with the fact we’re missing a warrior and a spoilt brat instead.” 

　　“Just answer my question.” 

　　“No.” 

　　“No? I’m a warrior -”

　　Winston knew Kyoko was getting sick of the same argument, he knew he should be used to the two fighting, since Adrianne always started one when she saw the red head, since he knew Kyoko was happy to ignore them and do her part of the work. 

　　Opening his eyes, he looked at his students, it looked like Kyoko had dragged Adrianne fifty feet off the ground and was know holding her above the water, he knew it was a spell that needed more skill then Kyoko’s teachers said she had. 

　　“Put me down -”

　　“And why should I?” Kyoko asked her, floating closer with her staff, carefully staying out of hitting range. “You’re a warrior and I’m a mage, according to you, you should be able to get out of this, no problem.” 

　　“Kyoko put her back onto the ground,” Winston told her, nodding when Adrianne was dropped onto her backside, Kyoko making sure to stay over the water. “Did you find anything?” 

　　When she didn’t say anything, he only sighed, he hated the fact that he had to twist her arm to get any information, through he did admit that it was a good skill to have, but one he hated being used on what he knew were her allies. 

　　“The area is clear,” Sheikh told him, he had looked around the large clearing, since he was used to Kyoko randomly attacking them. Either during their team training, or during their daily D-ranks. 

　　“Hey Jakob,” Stanley said standing next to his friend, running his hand through greying hair. He didn’t know anything about the shortest of the group, since he was sure she was the one who dealt with any threat that he had sent after him. “Are you ready to leave?” 

　　“I’m ready when you are,” Jakob told him keeping an eye on the floating girl, she had been protecting him since he landed at the docks six hours ago, he didn’t think Stanley would take so long. “We’ll need the lightest at the front.”

　　“Adrianne get on the boat,” Winston told her, since he was sure that Kyoko would be happy staying the sky, but he wanted her to save her energy into protecting their client. “You’ll be at the front, Sheikh you can sit next to me, Stanley, can you be in the middle.”

　　“And what about Kyoko?” Adrianne asked as she fumed from her spot, and Winston just sighed, there wasn’t a point in trying to tell her that Kyoko would fly there. Much faster the boat could get them there. 

　　“Don’t worry Jakob,” Kyoko said as she floated next to the men, she was going to ignore her team mate, since it seemed that no matter what she said, Adrianne was going to try and show her ‘dominance’ over her. “I’ll be fine.” 

　　Winston only narrowed his eyes at her words, more so when Jakob’s face showwed his relief at her statement, how long had she been waiting for them? And what had happened? 

　　“Adrianne,” Winston told his student, through he doubted she’d understand. “Kyoko will be flying ahead, keeping an eye out for sea creatures, that’s a mage’s job.”

　　“And you’re sure she won’t be dumping it on us,” Adrianne told him, her voice becoming more and more bitter. He knew he was going to have to do something about her treatment towards mages, but he was sure he had a friend who’d be then happy to do so for him. “Like she does everything else.” 

　　“Unless you can fly,” Winston told her, putting his hand on her head. “You won’t be able to. Kyoko, keep the sea clear for us.” 

　　“Got it,” Kyoko told him as she handed Jakob his robe. “I’ll see you there.” 

　　-Household Member: Fylgja- 

　　Kyoko watched watched as Jakob pulled up his boat, handing her the rope so she could keep it steady, blinking she looked at the thick forest. She could see that those who lived on the large island cared about their forest, since she could sense the water going through the land. 

　　“I’m off,” she told them as she handed the rope back, watching as Jakob went back to his actually job, that of a fisherman. “Don’t try to stop me. Cause you won’t be able to.”

　　“Kyoko, you’re a D-rank mage, you should stay with the team. We need to learn to work together,” Winston told her, but her smile matched one of Dania’s, and he knew Dania had lost a few of her maples during her life. “Kyoko -”

　　“Not going to happen, not with warriors who think they’re better off by themselves,” she told him, rolling her eyes as she replaced herself with a nearby clone. “Also boss says see ya.”

　　Winston only blinked when his student disappeared in front of him, he wasn’t going to trust the academy’s teachers, not when he had another bunch of kids pushed on him, it was like they didn’t know who was skilled and who wasn’t. 

　　“That happened,” he said looking at his other two students, Adrianne glaring at where Kyoko was floating, while Sheikh just had a thoughtful look on his face. “Conner, why don’t we go to your house. I’m sure we’ll need a lay-out. In case someone tries to steal your things.”

　　Stanley knew mages were powerful, but he didn’t think the girl would be able to do anything. He remembered his grandfather stories about magic, how warriors saw themselves above them, since anyone could be a warrior, but not everyone could be a mage. 

　　“What about her?” Stanley asked since it looked like her two team mates didn’t care about her well-bring, he doubted a eleven year old would be able to take down adults. 

　　“I’m sure Kyoko can hand a few bandits,” Winston told him, he wasn’t going to tell the man he didn’t know what his student was capable of, since it wouldn’t look good for the village, or for his team. Through he was sure Adrianne had already ruined Team Six’s image. “She’s able to keep up with a friend of mine, one of the best fighters in the village. She’ll be fine.” 

　　“If you say so,” Stanley told him, smiling as the red head shock her head. He knew she had allowed him to see her, since it looked like the others didn’t know. “Well, my place isn’t that far. Should be there in around five minutes.” 

　　Kyoko only rolled her eyes at his words, but she kept herself to her tree. She knew Adeline wasn’t going to be about her last kill, so she wouldn’t kill these two. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to mess with them first.


	7. Chapter Six

Kyoko only smiled as her ‘team’ walked past her, she knew it was silly, letting Stanley see her, but from what Jakob had told her the situation was a bad one. Through he didn’t have the whole picture, only Stanley did and she planned on getting the information from him, later. 

　　Through she had thought Winston, at least, would be able to sense danger, but she guessed he wasn’t what he was cracked out to be, since she doubted he saw her in the last three days. Even through she was rarely went that far ahead of them. 

　　‘He’s like most warriors,’ Kyoko thought closing her eyes as she listened to the movement of the two. ‘A threats not a threat, not until you can see or hear it.’ 

　　Standing up, she looked at the sea, two rank A’s, she wondered if Conner was warned about what was happening in Ice Country, but she guessed that wasn’t the case, since she doubted he would have sent her team if he had known. Or he would have sent back-up, instead of letting Winston risk the lives of two well-like training warriors. But it didn’t matter, since she planned on taking out the risk before it became one. 

　　The best part was that Winston would never know about it, unless he caught her on the rare times she went drinking, she was glad that Dania’s the only one whose in her in such a state, since according to her, she had a tenancy to brag about pulling the rug out from under people’s feet. 

　　“So the little rats had a master,” Kyoko whispered as she put her arms around a tall male’s neck, he had been watching her team. Before either of them could move, she had a dagger in front of his neck, green poison dripping from the blade. “I’m not going to kill you. Yet. I have some questions.” 

　　The girl only looked at her from her spot, but Kyoko could see that she was hesitant. They had heard about her, good, this would make her job easier. 

　　“What is it?” the man asked his voice was voice of any emotion, but she knew he was keeping an eye on the younger female, a hand tightening around his sword. 

　　“Are you after the bridge builder?” 

　　“And if I am?”

　　“Then I really should kill you,” she told him moving the dagger closer to his neck. “You really do have a nice bounty on your head -”

　　“Do you know who I am?”

　　“I have a poisoned dagger pointed at the largest vein in your neck,” she told him. Kyoko knew it was over kill, but one of Dania’s favourite sayings was ‘over kill is the best way not to be killed’. Besides, it was a numbing agent, not that they needed to know that. “Conner of the noble Uisce family, the same family that was spilt after the Second Major War.” 

　　“Then why haven’t you done it?” 

　　“If I must be honest, curiosity mostly. I’ve read your profile and theirs something that’s not adding up,” she told him, also because she knew the leader of the rebel group in Water. Adeline had helped her when she was younger, so she owed the women. That and she hated being targeted the moment she set foot in a place. 

　　That and she hated owing people anything, she would rather cut off her own foot. 

　　“And what’s not adding up.” 

　　Kyoko only smiled as she went closer to his ear. “The higher ups are getting cocky, Adeline’s groups are starting to won major battles, I doubt you’d just leave your families founding village, unless your friend happens to be one of their targets.”

　　Conner only blinked at her words, he had a reason for leaving Uisce, despite his family being the one who founded it. When he saw the black material on her right wrist, he felt warning bells off in his head.

　　After all she had been one of the cursed Members, the cursed Member of the Rainbow Serpent. 

　　“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt him,” Kyoko told the raven haired girl, it wasn’t like she was hard to miss, Ice Mages never were, same with Water Mages. It was only because she was a Fire Mage. “If both of you promise not to attack, then we can talk like grown-ups. Don’t worry, I won’t hurt your Mage, I promise.”

　　Kyoko kept an eye on the two as she removed her dagger, carefully she took Conner’s sword. While she might have oewd Adeline, she wasn’t going to risk her life to complete it. She wasn’t going to risk her life to repay any debt, she liked living, she wanted to show her enemies her success, to her that was the best revenge, since they did everything in their power to make sure she wouldn’t get to that point. 

　　“What do you want brat?” Conner asked, he hated the fact that she took his sword and his irrigation was clear in his tone, even when his companion put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes glued on Kyoko’s form. 

　　“I thought it was clear, but that might just be me,” Kyoko told them, putting Conner’s sword in the holder on her hip. She had a habit of carrying around a spare one, in case her own was broken or she needed to hold a sword. “But Adeline needs all the help she can get.” 

　　“Adeline?” Conner asked shaking his head he only sighed, he should have known that his spit fire of a team mate wouldn’t have let herself get caught. “I should have known.”

　　“I thought she was caught. I’m Emma by the way,” Emma told her, the wind taking raven strands from her tightly woven bun. 

　　“Emma the Ice Mage,” Kyoko said a slight smile on her face, through she was quite aware of Conner inching closer to Emma, and she thought it was cute. Since she knew if she stepped one toe out of line, he would kill her and not think twice about it. “And Conner, I’m not going to hurt her, I don’t have a reason. Emma, I’m Kyoko, Kyoko the Fire Mage.” 

　　“So you’re a Mage as well.”

　　“Yup. A newbie, but that’s what my ‘team’ thinks.” 

　　“So they don’t know.”

　　“Nope.”

　　“It’s that bad in Doiteain?”

　　“It can be, they can’t kill us,” Kyoko told her, it was just the few who didn’t understand magic, along with those who thought they were above it. “And don’t worry I know not to go into Water Country. At least for the moment, anyway.” 

　　“And how to do know Adeline?” Conner asked looking at her belt, he wished he could have his sword back, he felt naked without the thing, which he knew most veteran warriors felt like when their weapons were taken off them. He could understand why she had done it, but he still wanted the thing back. 

　　“She saved my life,” Kyoko told him tipping her head to the side, she was nine when it happened, so she had known Adeline for maybe three years. 

　　“You were attacked?” Emma asked her eyes growing wide, she had been attack, and in that same attack she had lost both her untrained parents. 

　　“Yea, it happens,” Kyoko told her, she didn’t want pity and it wasn’t like being attacked was new, drank people loved using her head as target practice. “That’s not the point, I’ve been in contact with Adeline for almost three years, and she likes to brag.” 

　　“And you’re telling us this -”

　　“Simple,” she said cutting him off, a smile on her face as he glared at her. “You want to protect your daughter, and the only way to do that is to help Adeline. She wants to free Uisce from Amadahy’s rule and hopefully stop the massacre on anyone who can use magic.” 

　　“And you’ve told her about us?” 

　　“Yup, and knowing your cousin she’ll be here any minute.” 

　　“She’s given you a heard attack before?” 

　　“She has. I only connect her when I found someone who left Water because of Amadahy’s laws.” 

　　“Finally,” Adeline shouted as she popped up between Kyoko and Conner. “Older Cousin, did you think you’d be able to avoid me forever?” 

-Household Member: Creirwy-

Winston sighed in relief when he spotted his youngest student walking up to the house, he had placed small red pebbles in the ground so she would know where Stanley’s house was. 

　　“Kyoko did you find anything?” Winston asked as she stood in front of him, red eyes looking behind her. He had a feeling that something was being hidden from him. Stanley had been acting paranoid since they arrived. 

　　Kyoko only sighed, she had set up traps for anyone with enough balls to attack a house she was hired to protect. Even with that, she knew when times were desperate, people did things they wouldn’t normally do, like try to rob a heavily guarded house because it feels like their stomachs are trying to eat itself. 

　　“Did you run into anyone?” she asked as she recalled Emma’s words, along with what she had seen and sensed. It looked like what was happening in Water Country wasn’t isolated, and was connected to what was happening in Ice Country, along with Rain, Iron and Day Countries. 

　　She wasn’t going to Winston, or Sheikh or Adrianne. She felt like it wasn’t their business to know anyway. If they wanted to know, they could be like her and find the information on their own. She doubted they would believe her anyway, it sounded like there was this one group that had been causing chaos between the scenes for centuries. 

　　“No,” Winston admitted. 

　　Kyoko only rolled her eyes before walking around him, her dagger was clean and back in it’s seal, it wasn’t likely that Winston would smell the numbing agent on her hands, but she never knew, she doubted people before and it’s bitten her in the ass. 

　　Finding Stanley wasn’t that hard, all she had to do was follow the strong smell of alcohol, therefore finding him nursing another bottle of whiskey in the kitchen. 

　　“Hello Stanley,” Kyoko said as she leaned her hand on the wooden door, closing it as she placed a seal on the wooden surface. She didn’t need her ‘team mates’ overhearing their conversation and she was going to walk away with more information. 

　　“Brat,” Stanley said taking a sip from his whiskey bottle, his daughter wouldn’t be happy with him if drank from a cup, since that meant his grandson would have a change to drink it. “What do you want?” 

　　“Are you lying to us?” she asked her smile growing wider, she didn’t like being lied to. “Because if you are, then you better tell me the truth or else I’m not going to be happy. And I get stabby when I’m not happy, you don’t want to be on the receiving end of my anger old men, I’ve been known to burn down entire buildings.”

　　“How -”

　　“Ran into three mission Warriors and one missing Mage, all from Water Country,” she told him cutting him off, before she had to sit through his excuses. “And the funny thing was, they were all after your pretty little head. Now isn’t that odd? I know bridge builders have been targeted in the past, you know why?”

　　“Why?” 

　　“Because they were building a bridge.” Kyoko only smiled as he looked at her with wide eyes. “Not only that, someone was going to suffer for that bridge, since it’ll give easier access to a area they wanted cut off. In this case, to the mainland. So you better not lie to me, I’ll know when you lie.” 

　　Stanley only nodded, before sighing. He really didn’t have a choice anymore. He could only hope she didn’t judge him for lying, but someone wanted him died and he didn’t know who. “It started a year ago...”


	8. Chapter Seven

‘Go to town,’ Kyoko thought as she looked at the broken building, she was the edge of town and already it looked like someone had knocked down majority of the buildings.

　　If she was correct, it looked like someone had attacked them before she had arrived, which made her blood boil, she had barely liked the human race to start of with, but she knew this might make it worse. 

　　“Guess I was to late,” she whispered to herself, she was glad that the injured were being treated, but it looked like they were removing the dead. Children, babies and adults were put to rest on white sheets. “Poor thing.” 

　　To her, Fuar was worse then Doiteain’s Red Light Distract. She would be surprised if anyone stayed longer then they needed to, but she had to admit whoever was doing this caused a lot of damage in a short period of time. A year wasn’t long to snuff out a countries will. 

　　Kyoko knew Adrianne thought she didn’t have a heart, but the sight of still bodies was causing her heart to clinch. She had seen too many small bodies in her lifetime. She was only alive, since Dania took pity on her, along with her two boy toys and her other two older sisters, through she knew Sheikh would try to kill her if she admitted to knowing Amna and Leela, or at least he would try to kill her, thus giving her a reason to knock sense into his thick skill. Kyoko doubted it would work, but she would never if she didn’t try. 

　　Looking around her, she felt her heart and soul die when she spotted small children looking among rubble, shifting stones to the side, their raged clothing becoming covered in more dirt and dust, said clothing didn’t hide their thin bodies. She knew no one deserved to live like that, more so children. They deserved to be safe and warm, the next generation were the ones they needed to protect, they were the kings and queens. Through she guessed she held this view simply because she had been a street rat as a child. 

　　“Little one?” Kyoko asked a small child, they hadn’t moved from their spot since she arrived, head cradled between her arms and knees. “I was wondering if you could point me to the one who did this?” 

　　Dead blue eyes looked her, while dirty short hair slowly started to cover half of their face. She was covered in so much dirt, Kyoko couldn’t tell what her skin or hair colour was, both were a thick brown. It was almost like they never had a bath in their life. 

　　“Little one?” she asked as blue eyes widened with fear, leaving Kyoko feeling slightly guilty for scaring her, since she knew the children back in her ‘home’ village were. 

　　“Please don’t hurt me,” a soft voice cried, her arms covering her face, while she curled up into a smaller ball, like they was trying to protect their torso from being hit. 

　　Kyoko’s heart broke at the sight, her chest was starting to feel tight. She didn’t know how to deal with scared children, while she thought of them as innocent from any of the pain she had received growing up, she was never around them long enough to know how to deal with them. 

　　Talking or calming them down wasn’t in her skill set, she knew healing spells. But most of the time all she knew was how to kill and how to destroy. But she guessed healing their bleeding limps might be a way to start, show she wasn’t planning on hurting them, along with discovering her biological gender. 

　　“Miss?” she asked slowly looking up from her arms, dirt being rubbed between the two limps. 

　　“I’m not going to hurt you,” Kyoko promised her hand going through her hair, through in result her own skin was covered in the same dirt that was in her hair. “I’m only looking for the people behind, well, this mess.” 

　　“Why?” 

　　“They annoyed the wrong person.” Kyoko knew she would be lying through her teeth, but she doubted the small girl would care. Kyoko doubted she had gone to school, since her bones told her she was only around the age of five and six. “My boss wants them gone, so I’m asking if anyone has seem them, no one hurts such a pretty little girl and gets away with it. Or at least, not my watch.” 

　　“They never come,” she told her tears going down her checks, arms removed themselves from her head, allowing Kyoko to pull her into her arms. “He never comes, only sents big man, never comes. Not since mummy and daddy.” 

　　“Little one, I’ll take you to a women who’ll give you a bath, long with something to eat,” she told her, carefully standing up allowing the child’s head to rest on her shoulder. “I’m Kyoko, may I have the pretty princess’ name?” 

　　“Ellie-Mai.” 

　　“Well, Princess Ellie, why don’t we see if can’t find something for you to eat.” 

　　Ellie-Mai only looked at her with a giant grin on her face, she hadn’t seen food for a few days, but she had learnt that nothing came for free, meaning the pretty lady would want something. Through she was glad that she wasn’t frowning anymore, Kyoko looked prettier with a smile on her face. “Thanks Miss.” 

　　“No problem, but could you do me a favour.”

　　“What?” 

　　“Don’t tell anyone about this.” 

　　-Household Member: Morfran- 

　　“Where were you?” Winston asked as his youngest student walked towards the house, her skin covered in dirt. He remembered Stanley telling him about asking her to do something for him, but he wouldn’t tell him what it was. 

　　Kyoko only looked at him before tipping her head to the side, she knew it was almost night time, since the sun was starting to touch the edge of the skyline, but she had to find more information. Not just from Ellie-Mai, but from adults and other orphans, who she delivered to the orphanage. Or to their parents when she could find them. 

　　“Kyoko,” Winston said pulling her out of her thoughts, a frown on his face. “There was a training session, a team building training session.” 

　　“Really? How sad,” she told him she could care less about learning to work with Adrianne and Sheikh, she didn’t see how it was useful. She already knew that no one in Team Six was going to trust each other, they weren’t like Teams Eight and Nine. She’d rather work with sticks then with Adrianne and Sheikh, even crazy Team Four were better then ones she was stuck with.

　　“John!” a women called out, before a child bolted into the hallway, tears going down his checks. “Feather I told you not to about that man in front of John. You know it saddens him.” 

　　“Well, I better see what damage the morons had caused,” Kyoko whispered walking around her stunned group leader. Following her clients grandson, she only blinked when she saw a door being slammed shut. 

　　Slowly opening said door, she spotted the brown haired boy crying over a picture frame, through it looked like it was torn from the picture in the hallway. 

　　“What’s wrong?” 

　　“What do you want?” John asked green eyes looking at her with wide mistrust, he knew she was going to be as a bad as the others, they didn’t understand how hard it was living in Ice, not since they came and started to take over. They rarely left his grandfather, so they never saw the towns and villages on the island. 

　　“To know the reason your crying your heart out,” she told him pushing herself into the room, joining him on what looked like a worn-out window seat. “If it’s that blasted group, then let me tell you a secret.” 

　　“Secret?”

　　“Of course, but you can’t tell the others.” 

　　“Why?”

　　“They have a bad habit of trying to stop me.”

　　“Stop you?” John asked he didn’t know what she was talking about, but if it had something to do with Oiche is Dorcha, then he was willing to keep her secret. 

　　“You have to promise. I can’t help otherwise.” 

　　“I promise not to tell them about Oiche is Dorcha.” 

　　“Oiche is Dorcha?” 

　　“They’re the ones who took over Ice.”

　　“How old are you?” 

　　“Eleven.” 

　　“I see,” Kyoko said smiling at his words, his her age but she didn’t know if was worth telling him. She knew her team were still in the dinning room. “I’m doing to get rid of them, Oiche is Dorcha or otherwise.” 

　　“No one can beat them, they keep someone in town,” John told her remembering when he and the rest of them arrived, the first thing they did was remove anyone would voice their displeasure. “He killed daddy and daddy’s friends.” 

　　“First Ellie-Mai and now you,” Kyoko whispered to herself, before looking John in the eye. “Say John, how about we make a bet?” 

　　“Yup, if what ever moron that they had sent is gone by tomorrow morning, along with wherever they’re staying,” Kyoko told him a smile on her face. She would never make a deal without knowing she could do it. “Then you’ll have to do something for me.” 

　　“And if I’m right?” John asked putting the picture frame onto the window frame, the sea breeze gently blowing their hair back. “And you can’t get rid of them.” 

　　“Then I’ll have to do something for you,” she told him patting his head as she crossed her legs, she would have to wait until the others were asleep, but she was sure she wouldn’t have to wait that long. “If I’m not dead myself.” 

　　Jon only blinked at her, but he knew she was serious. He had seen the same look in his dad’s eye before he was killed in front of their small town. He also knew that nobody who was sane joked about dying, nodding he placed his hand on hers. “What do you want me to do? If you win I mean.”

　　“There’s this little girl in town, Ellie-Mai,” Kyoko told him putting her other hand on his. “I simply want you to befriend her, despite the fact she’s six. It would also be great, if you could try, to ask your mum to take her in.”

　　“That’s it?”

　　“That’s it. Promise.” Kyoko knew she was going to have to this, while Ellie might not have a place in her heart, she was more successful in making her care about her fate, the others were and she had known some of them for almost eleven years. 

　　So she wanted to make sure Ellie-Mai was going to be looked after, and if she took steps into making sure it happened, then no one had to know she had done something. 

　　Even if John only became her friend, instead of her brother, it would mean someone was looking out for her. 

　　“I promise,” she said putting her hands on his head, her smile growing. He was taller then she was, but that didn’t matter, she was still going finish her promise, even if it took her years to truly do so. After all she doubted a group was going to be that easy to get rid of, but she wasn’t going to tell John that. “You might want to think about what you want, while I go complete my side. After I get something to eat.”


	9. Chapter Eight

“Isn’t he a cocky bastard,” Kyoko whispered to herself as she looked at the large grey building, it looked like something the royal family would stay in, if they weren’t almost as poor as the rest of the country. 

　　She was lucky to have found the building at all, even from her spot on a tree’s branch, she could see someone writing on a desk. A small man with black hair and eyes, while his skin was almost as pale as hers. So far the only security she could spot was a man walking around said building, along with low-life gang members doing lord’s knew what in the building.

　　However, she knew she should have Winston about her plan to get of members of the Oiche is Dorcha group, told him about the four Missing Members she had ran into, but he had none of her respect. If there were times were she didn’t tell Conner all the details of her little hunting missions, then there was no way in hell she was going to tell Winston about something so important to her. 

　　Putting her hands on her branch, she simply looked behind her. She couldn’t sense anyone, but she didn’t know enough about Oiche is Dorcha to be confident to sense their members. 

　　She was sure getting rid of those in the building would be easy, since like she said he was cocky, she had an idea of why he was like that. The group wasn’t known, and she didn’t know what their goal was, but she didn’t care. At the moment. Now she had to plan to get into the building with as few people seeing her enter, even if she could physically fight them. 

　　Then again, she ran around B-ranked threats for shits and giggles, so she was sure she didn’t need help getting rid of these low pieces of scam. Not from Winston, and decently not from Sheikh or Adrianne. 

　　Sighing, she carefully activated one of the seals on her shoulders, letting her hair turn brown and her eyes green, along with making her look older and more mature. She doubted she’d get anywhere looking like an eight year old. 

　　“Now I just have to wait,” she whispered to herself as she jumped from the branch, she was taller and her front heavier. She only hoped she didn’t throw her back out from doing anything stupid. 

　　“Hello miss, how can I help you?” the guard asked as he walked around again, spotting a beautiful women looking at one of the yards trees. “I’m sure I can be of some help.” 

　　‘I’m sure you could,’ Kyoko thought barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes, she was meant to be meek, meek women don’t roll their eyes. At least she never saw Ayesha roll her eyes at anyone. 

　　“I’m afraid I’ve gotten slightly lost, father wanted me to go to Fuar, to find my baby sister,” Kyoko meekly told him, she had studied Ayesha in her class, since she knew the girl was more skilled then she let on. Most likely her self-doubt. 

　　“I can show you to Fuar,” he told her, but she could see the glim in his eyes. She would need to know him out, before he could try anything funny with her. 

　　She might be a child, but she wasn’t naive to sexual desires, or sexual activates, the biggest risk for captured female Mages and Warriors would be rape, unlike males whose biggest risk was torture and death. Kyoko only looked at him just below his eyes, but she couldn’t sense anyone has he guided her to the large wooden door. 

　　And sadly for him, it looked like he was the only one she had to worry about, it would touch others not to drink on their guard shift. That’s if she allowed any of them to live. 

　　When he grabbed her arm, she concerted her energy where his hand was, warming up her skin to the point that he would get a nasty burn. His brown eyes widened as he let her go, not before she cut his throat with the dagger he had on his belt. Kyoko made sure he was dead before he hit the ground. 

-Household Member: Yu Nu- 

Kyoko quietly made her way to the fourth floor, somehow getting past the man’s guards. Then again, she had caught most of them either sleeping, drunk or having sex in the hallway. So she guessed she wasn’t surprised when no one tried to stop her, she had her illusion up since she entered the building, after moving the body were the raven haired man could see it.

　　He was the boss, the one in charge of taking over Ice Country, she could feel it and she learned never to doubt her strange ‘feelings’. 

　　‘This is why you don’t have one person on patrol,’ Kyoko thought to herself, her mouth being pulled into a snare as she leaned against the door. She hadn’t spotted a single free soul on this floor.

　　She was glad she was getting rid of this man, since she had thought the human race didn’t need such stupidity floating around in their gene pool. Adrianne was bad enough on her own. 

　　When she spotted the small man sitting at his desk, the desk wasn’t facing the door. Glaring at him, since he didn’t look worried, even when she placed his dead guard in his sight. 

　　She knew it was silly and not usually a smart move, but it looked like it didn’t matter, since he didn’t even call his guards. Like it didn’t matter that one of his man just turned dead. And that would be his biggest mistake. 

　　And Kyoko swore that it would be his last mistake, through she doubted that other members of Oiche is Dorcha’s would learn from the man’s mistake.

　　Turning around, she left the door slightly open, she needed to the natives of Ice out of the house, since she had promised John that she would destroy their base. 

　　“I’ll heal them,” Kyoko whispered to herself as her clones went towards the trapped women on the fourth floor, while others went t to free those on the other three floors, and those imprisoned in the basement. “Then they’ll get a show, after all, who doesn’t like fireworks to celebrate good news?” 

　　Nodding to herself, she quickly appeared behind the moron, covering his mouth with her hand, along with using a spell to tie him up, she only smiled as the rope tied around his torso, keeping him trapped in this seat. 

　　She knew she would have fun getting information out of him, after all Dania had taught her, her tricks of the trade and she was considered the second best in Doiteain Village. 

　　“You might not want to scream,” she told him as she turned his chair around, only blink at his appearance, ugly little imp he was, putting her hand on the arm rests, she only gave him Dania’s famous smile. “There’s no point in trying to hide anything, don’t worry your death will be nice and slow, haven’t been a good mood since leaving Doiteain. So you will tell me everything you know about Oiche is Dorcha and their plans with Ice Country, if not, well, I’m going rid your stores anyway. Lie and your death will only be made to be that much worse.”


	10. Chapter Nine

“Kyoko where have you been?” Winston asked leaning against a tree in front of Stanley’s house. He was starting to feel like a broken record, with the amount of times he had asked Kyoko were she was, or were she was going. 

　　“Sorry mister,” Ellie-Mai said as she looked at him from Kyoko’s right hip, John standing pride on her left. It looked like Stanley’s grandson was taller then his student. “We ask Kyo to play.” 

　　Winston only sighed at her words, he had a feeling that wasn’t going to the entire case. “I went to check in on you three, but -”

　　“But you only found useless and sexists?” Kyoko told him as she put her hands over Ellie-Mai’s ears. She had left the two running laps, but John and Ellie-Mai had found her as soon as she left the large clearing. “Was planning on practising on a new low-level spell -”

　　“But sissy and I stopped you,” John said putting his hand behind his head. 

　　“I can learn it back home. I had fun.” 

　　“Training, Kyoko we’re meant to be train as a team.” Winston told her, there were times he had forgotten she was a year younger then his other students. “You can’t just leave in the middle of a training session. 

　　“And be yelled at for using magic?” Kyoko asked the first and last time she tried training with Adrianne and Sheikh, resulted in Adrianne yelling at her for practising her fire magic. “No thank you, I’ll think I’ll past on that one.” 

　　“But magic’s so cool,” John told her taking Ellie-Mai’s hand into his own, he would protect her like his Dad protected him. 

　　“You would be some of the few who’d think so,” Kyoko admitted messing his hair up with her hand. 

　　“Just come next time,” Winston said pulling their attention back to him. He had lost most of his team during the last war, mostly after his friend was killed, his healing magic was one of the best in their friend group. 

　　“No thank you. There really isn’t a point in going,” Kyoko told him while taking Ellie-Mai’s other hand. “It’s not like you can teach me anything.” 

　　“Kyo, show us trick,” Ellie-Mai said pulling on her skirt, Kyoko only giggled as she dragged her brother’s hand as she did so. “You said you’d show us trick.” 

　　Kyoko smiled at her, going down to her level to pat her head with her free hand. She could only watch as Ice slowly undid the damage Oiche is Dorcha had caused, through she would be pushed into admitting putting a barrier around the island as soon as blew up the large building. “Of course.”

　　“I’m sure Stanley would be happy if you didn’t burn his house down,” Winston told her. 

　　“And you’re an idiot if you think fire magic is the only type of, then I know,” Kyoko told him cinching her teeth. “Besides Princess Ellie and Prince John want tricks, so they will have them. And maybe I’ll learn something from them, in fact, I’ve learned more from them then you.” 

-Household Member: Blanka Aliza- 

“So what’s the name of this bridge?” Stanley asked his grandchildren, most of his workers didn’t care what the name of the bridge, all of them had left him to see off the Doiteain Warriors and Mage. 

　　Kyoko smiled as she leaned against the metal bars of the bridge, she had most of the man’s notes sealed in her wrist, along with anything she could find about Oiche is Dorcha before blowing the building up into a million pieces. 

　　She was just glad that the bridge was done, since it would give her time to find out more about Oiche is Dorcha, without having her new brother and little sister hanging off her. 

　　 “Grandpa,” John said his eyes lightening up, hands going around the bracelet around his wrist. It was one that Kyoko had made him and Ellie-Mai, he was happy that she had one around her neck, just below her other necklace. 

　　“John, you have an idea,” Stanley asked him before picking up his new granddaughter, he would have to thank his daughter for this previous child. “Ellie-Mai?”

　　“Kyoko Bridge,” John and Ellie-Mai shouted as they grabbed her hands, pulling her away from the edge and in front of Stanley. Adrianne, Sheikh and Winston staring at the large roof, a blank plate in the middle. 

　　Kyoko only looked between the two before sighing, it wasn’t like her useless team was going to anything, she was pretty sure they’d leave without her, par Winston, but it wasn’t like it mattered. They could name their bridge anything they wanted, she had bigger and more dangerous fish to worry about. 

　　“That works,” Stanley said he knew a few people would knew the reason for their new found freedom, like those they kept kept locked away in the large grey, thankfully burnt down, building/

　　While she had threatened them into keeping their silence about the manner, he knew she would be written down in Ice History as one of their centuries heroes. And there was nothing she could do to stop it, since it was an order from the Ice King himself, along with the Ice Princess. 

　　“To the girl who gave us freedom,” Jakob shouted putting his arms around Stanley’s shoulders, a faint pink colour on his checks. It looked like the drinking had started. “Hope, light and new beginnings!”

　　“Hope? Light? Freedom?” Adrianne asked looking at Sheikh, before looking at their team leader. It looked like neither of them knew what he was talking about. Neither did she, since to her knowledge all Kyoko did was disappear claiming to have been either training or playing with John and Ellie-Mai.

　　She didn’t see how or when, Kyoko could have brought any of those things to the Island, she didn’t see how a Mage could bring hope to those who couldn’t use magic. 

　　“Can’t tell,” Stanley told her patting Jakob’s shoulder, it looked like he was getting tipsy and that usually made a man’s tongue loser, he didn’t think Kyoko’s threat was empty, nor did he knew anyone who’d risk it. “I like living too much.” 

　　“Then you shouldn’t drink as much,” Kyoko told him rolling her large eyes. While she had helped with the bridge, along with a few major buildings, it was one of the reasons it was finished in two months, not three. It was half-way done when they arrived. “It’s bad for your liver.” 

　　Stanley only rolled his eyes at her words, everyone she had saved loved her. It was obvious to everyone who paid attention that she an idol in Fuar, children followed her as she helped built buildings, and he had seen her being dragged into more then one game. 

　　She would forever be welcomed into Ice Country, if she ever had to leave Fire, then they would welcome her into their arms and hearts. Through saddened that the only way people were going to learn about her deed was to read about Ice’s History, through he doubted her threat was going to stop parents from telling their children about her deed, then their children from telling their children. She was going to be a legend in her own right one day, he could already see it. 

　　He doubted she’d help anyone with a sob story, in face, thinking about he didn’t know why she helped them. Other then she was already there, she didn’t want money, power or any type of reward. He knew, since he had seen her rejected all three, money and rewards from the villagers.

　　Stanley had seen children give her gifts, which she accepted with a smile on her face. It looked like she liked more homemade gifts then brought ones. She also gently rejected the King’s offer of joining his court. Along with his daughter’s and wife’s offer for her to be one of their ladies-in-waiting. 

　　“And we put Dad’s quote under the name,” John told him pulling him out of his thoughts, it looked like Kyoko was putting something around his granddaughter’s neck, a plain necklace with a blue stone. 

　　“To protect all you love,” Kyoko repeated a soft smile on her face, John had told her his Dad’s quote and it was one she would have to use for herself. “With no fear or hesitation, protect them with all you have and you’ll become stronger then the sea.”

　　“Of course,” Stanley told them, patting John on the head before turning to Kyoko, a giant smile on his face. Patting her on the head as well. “Kyoko Bridge, it’ll be something as a strong as it’s namesake, something that’ll stand both time and era.” 

　　Jakob had left his shoulders when he was deep in thought, but the man had tripped over on of his took boxes, snoring loudly. He was young and would learn. 

　　“Is going to be okay?” Kyoko whispered putting her hands over Ellie-Mai’s eyes, since it looked like his pants were going to fall down and she doubted her younger sister needed to see that. 

　　“Someone will get him,” Stanley told her waving his hand, the one not over his grandson’s eyes. He was just glad when Jakob’s wife walked over, her face red in her anger, before yanking the man’s ear, dragging him off the bridge, while he shouted incomplete words and sentences. “And Kyoko? Don’t forget what we’ve told you.”

　　“Don’t worry Stanley,” Kyoko told him as she lifted her hand from Ellie-Mai’s eyes. “I’ll keep it in mind. Now Princess Ellie-Mai, you’ll make sure to keep in touch. Same with you, my Sir Knight John.” 

　　“Sir Knight?” 

　　“He hated ‘Prince’.” 

　　“Of course,” John told her taking her right in his, a large grin on his face. “Anything for Queen Kyoko.”

　　“Very funny,” Kyoko told him rolling her eyes, kissing his forehead. “I better catch. Don’t I’ll visit.”


	11. Chapter Ten

Looking at the forest below her, she sighed. The difference between Water and Fire was obvious to many who looked. Fire lived up to it’s name in terms of hazards, since the amount of trees in forests made it an fire hazard, while Water’s had less forests and more rivers. 

　　Through she found Water’s rivers more relaxing to be near, then Fire’s forests, that sometimes were grown on large volcano’s, ones that have been de-active since the village was built two hundred years ago. 

　　“That was almost too easy,” Kyoko whispered to herself, her hand tightening on her staff. Her target thought she’d get away by going into Water Country. “Through she did let me give her a chase through Frost and Earth. Akila really did try to live, wonder why she left Earth in the first place. Meh.” 

　　She had admit she did thank Akila a little, so she made her death quick, since she had given her a reason to see her little sister, along with her self-named twin brother. It turned out that both she and John were born on the same day, March the fifth. 

　　“Stupid D-ranks.” After Ice Country, Conner and Talia had been given information about Ice’s condition two weeks after they left, and were shocked when Winston didn’t know what they were talking about, along with Sheikh and Adrianne. She was also glad to see that Adeline’s rebel group was doing so well, they had taken over half of Water Country and were closing in on Amadahy’s rule, she had seen the results of her follow Household Member’s rule and she wasn’t impressed with the results. 

　　It was like Amadahy was denying the fact that she herself was a Mage, that she could have been one of the strongest water Mage’s in her country. To Kyoko it made no sense, since she made it no secret that she practised Fire magic, only the fact that she could use Water magic. 

　　“What the?” she asked as slight pain from her wrist brought her attention to the glowing mark, even through her wrist band and thick bracelet’s. 

　　Screams filled the air as soon as it turned bright red, biting her lip to stop herself from swearing, since this was her playground, not some other Household Member’s, jumping from her staff and twirling in the air, she dodged a large air beam that would have cut her torso clean in half. Even only by inches, since she had a slight cut on her arm, one that was bleeding more then it should be. 

　　“Who’s there,” she hissed looking around her. When she spotted the group of four looking at her, she had stopped the bleeding with her magic. 

　　Kyoko only smiled as she spotted a glowing grey mark, so she didn’t have to guess who the Household Member was, she could clearly see it, a Pegasus.

　　“Gaoth Villager?” Kyoko knew they were from Wind, since her necklace showed their Mages Gaoth Mark, a staff with wind behind it. “Now what are you doing in Fire Country, allies or not, either your here for a mission, or going to Mountain’s yearly Tournament.” 

　　“Venilia, you know we can’t kill anyone in Fire,” a tall man said putting his hands on the brown haired girl’s shoulder, her grey eyes never leaving Kyoko’s own glowing mark. 

　　“Sounds like to me that’s already been done,” Kyoko told him looking behind the three to see a large body, not that she could tell if it was male or female. Not that she cared either way. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Conner if that’s what your worried about. We’re not exactly the closed of friends.” 

　　“We’re going to Mountain’s Tournament. I’m Ridwan,” he told her before pointing to his students. “These are my students Imam, Shay, and Venilia. You’re from Doiteain.” 

　　“Sadly,” Kyoko told him a smile on her face as Venilia looked at her with narrowed eyes. She guessed her mark glowed in the presence of other Household Members, since it had done so when she was almost cornered by Amadahy two years ago. “I guess I should give you my name before letting you continue your trip, you still have to go through Rain Country,and it’s a ten day trip, from here anyway. I’m Kyoko.” 

　　“You’re like me,” Venilia stated her voice was flat, while her tanned skin was protected by a thin layer of wind. 

　　“I am, it’s always females isn’t it?” Kyoko joked letting herself float above the tree branch she was standing on, going down to face the Gaoth team face to face, or as close as she could. “Through that’s not the truth, only five out of the nine are female, the other four are male.” 

　　“You mean you’re....” Shay said looking at his team mate, then to her with wide eyes. He had seen Venilia’s ability with Wind Magic, she was feared in their village, but loved by her family. 

　　“Yes, yes,” Kyoko said before the other brown haired male could say anything, both of them looking at her with wide grey eyes. She guessed grey eyes were normal in Wind Country. “I’m the Kitsune’s Household Member, and if you have a problem with it, please keep it to yourself, I had enough from those in Doiteain Village without adding you four.” 

　　“I see,” Imam muttered under his breath, rubbing his hands on his black pants. “So Kitsune, I know Pegasus is Wind, but what’s the Kitsune’s element.” 

　　“Fire.” 

　　“Fire,” Shay muttered before shrugging. The only Household Member he had met was Venilia, she wasn’t that bad, through she did have a habit of trying to kill anyone she thought was a threat to her person. “Why don’t we talk, my legs are starting to kill me.” 

-Household Member: Isla Whitney- 

Kyoko didn’t know what she was feeling after both she and Venilia traded stories. She was glad that her sister-in-magic wasn’t alone, having both a parent and a younger sister, but she was also slightly jealous. She was loved, while most people could barely stand her. 

　　It reminded her of her greatest wish as a child, that her parents had kept her. Like Lynn had kept Venilia even through it most likely caused her great heartache to do so. 

　　“I would like to met her one day,” she whispered to herself pulling her knees closer to her chest. The village’s gate was in front of her, but she had stopped to rest in one of the trees, along with giving herself keep to pull her emotions back into line, she didn’t need or did she want anyone seeing her like this. “She sounds nice.” 

　　“Hey Kyoko,” a voice said pulling her out of her thoughts, before looking down Dominic and Zack, Dania had once told her their names since it she knew it annoyed them. 

　　“Dominic, Zack,” she said smiling at the two, a smile on her face, they were her sister’s boyfriends. While she knew the three weren’t public about it, it didn’t matter,since she knew the three were happy with how their relationship was. “What are you doing here?” 

　　“Spotted your red hair,” Zack told her putting his arms out for her to jump into, she didn’t know why he did and it confused her the first time he did. “Come on little sister, give your older brother a hug.” 

　　“Is there anything for the office?” Kyoko asked as she grinned, she guessed Venilia wasn’t the only one with a family, through hers took a few years to get to her. Her parents could live with their mistake. “I have to report a death in sector fifteen, poor thing, a tree landed on them. Plus Dania would kill me if i didn’t help her favourite boy toys.” 

　　“You’re eleven!” Dominic told her picking her up as soon as she landed on the ground, pulling her into his arms. “How did you know about -”

　　“Really?” she asked him, before giggling at his face. It looked like someone had slapped him. “Dania, Dominic, Dania.” 

　　“And of course she’d teach her little sister about her trade,” Zack said rolling his eyes. “Like we should teach you ours, ready to learn the beauty of sitting still and observing.” 

　　“It’s the best,” Kyoko told him a grin on her face, as she messed with Dominic’s black hair, she loved how they had different hair colours, black to light blonde. 

　　“Well, since your here,” Zack said green eyes looking at her with excitement. Handing her a scroll with sealed paperwork, he trusted her not to read it. “Tonight, Dania,Dominic and I are going to that new bookstore. Want to come?” 

　　“Is the sky blue?” Kyoko asked him, she loved reading but she never had a chance to get new books, or borrow from the library, since she was banned from most places with books. “Yes.” 

　　“There’s a new series I think you’ll like,” Zack told her, patting her on the head. “But for now, you have a death to report and we have a gate to man.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Kyoko only glared at Adrianne and Sheikh when they arrived, since she had chosen one of the tress to sit on, since she had been reading one of the books Dania had gotten her. A healing spell book written by the Akkub family. 

　　It was an interesting read, since it wasn’t just spells, but potions as well, ones that helped with minor things such as headaches and muscle pain, to major ones such potions that helped during childbirth and pregnancy. 

　　Even so, she loved spending time with Dania, Dominic and Zack, since the three of them made her feel as normal as she could get, even if she had only really known them for two years. 

　　“Hello my cute little students,” Winston said happy to see Kyoko looking at him from a tree branch, it meant he could hand her the paperwork, along with some training resources he had found from some of his friends. He was used to Adrianne and Sheikh ignoring him, it looked like both of them were reading their own magazine.

　　From what he knew Doiteain had two monthly magazine’s, but he didn’t read either of them. Mage Monthly and Warrior Monthly, through he made a note to pick up a copy for Kyoko, since it might help her find inspection. Or she might find as interesting as others her age. 

　　“Whatever it is,” Kyoko told him lifting her hand to look at her claw-like nails, which were weapons in their own rights. It left Winston wondering if ever used them to defend herself. “I have better things to do, those two have been giggling like a couple of teenagers since they arrived.”

　　“We’re not giggling!” Adrianne snapped at her, never taking her eyes from the interview she was reading. Conner of the Noble Uisce Family, along with his cousin, Lady Adeline. “And by the way, they’ve happened to interview two rebels from Water Country, then again like you’d know Conner and Adeline of the Noble Uisce Family.”

　　“That was quick,” Kyoko said putting her book on her lap, a book mark carefully placed between the pages.Floating down she looked over Sheikh’s shoulder, since he seemed not to mind her reading over it. “I’m glad they’re doing so well.” 

　　Winston only sighed as Adrianne glared at her, going back to her own magazine, he was just glad that Kyoko was starting to ignore her, since it stopped their bigger fights. At least the few times she had shown up to their meetings, the hunting unit had been asking for her presence a bit in the last two months, ever since they came back from Ice. 

　　He had hoped going to another country might give them time to bond, but it looked like she simply bonded with the client and his family. If he could guess right, there was more of a gap between Adrianne and Kyoko, since he knew his friend was able to cure Sheikh’s voice of Mage’s, since she herself was an Illusion Mage, he had seen her use her elemental magic before, it taught him a hard lesson that Air Mages were ones to avoid annoying, along with Fire Mages. 

　　“Winston?” Kyoko asked waving her hand in front of his face, he had been staring at them for the last five minutes and she thought he was having a seizure of some kind. “Hello, anyone up there?” 

　　“Sorry,” Winston said grabbing her hand before she could hit him in the face, through her frown told him she had no such intentions and was merely trying to get his attention. “I’ve sighed you up for the Mountain Tournament.”

　　“Looks like I have a few days before we have to leave,” Kyoko whispered to herself, that Earth Warrior wouldn’t know what hit him, since it looked like he was staying near the border of Fire and Bat Country. 

　　Adrianne only glared at her from her magazine, she remembered how both she and Karina used to sit in her friend’s room, talking about how strong they were going to be, along with the tips famous Warriors would give and what they thought about them. 

　　Winston didn’t know if Sheikh or Adrianne were ready, but he knew Kyoko was. The only reason he was asking the three of them was because Conner, Talia and himself were pressured into signing up his team, since they wanted to show the strength of the Neci Family, even if they were done to only three members. 

　　“And he’s in la-la land again,” Kyoko whispered as Sheikh handed her his magazine, before he sighed getting up and dragging Adrianne to the middle of the clearing, forcing her to drop what she had been reading. Since it looked like he wasn’t going to moving anytime soon, she simply unsealed her staff standing to the side of Adrianne’s and Sheikh’s spar. 

　　Sealing both Warrior Magazine’s into her bracelet’s, since it looked like the two were getting something from the glossy paper, even if she didn’t understand the buzz around the things. 

-Household Member: Junaid Allen- 

“Where is she?” Adrianne asked herself as she waited by the gate, Winston told them that they should wait for each other by the gates. 

　　She knew it took almost eleven days to get to Mountain, another three just to get to the large town the tournament was held. She knew some of the older teams were able to get transported by a Mage, one that was familiar enough with their energy, as well as gone to Mountain themselves, through she knew most have, since the tournament was set up after the end of the First Major War sixty years ago, but was stopped during the Second Major War which started forty years ago, but had been ten years since it ended.

　　Sheikh sighed as he looked at her, his bag was heavy and he hated that he couldn’t ask someone to simply make him a seal to make his life easier. 

　　“She should be here by now,” Adrianne continued ignoring the fact that Kyoko and Sheikh were just staring at her, the red head had gently landed next to Sheikh, before noticing his bag. “What is she doing? Painting her nails? Trying to look pretty?”

　　“I have a seal for that,” Kyoko told him, Sheikh only looked at her before remembering that he had never seen her with a bag, not even when they went to Ice. “I can show you how to use it on the way to Mountain.” 

　　“Thanks,” Sheikh told her, he was looking foreword to fighting Warriors from other Villages, since Adrianne was too weak to give him any sort of challenge. It was a snore feast on a good day, while he knew Mages didn’t fight hand to hand, Kyoko was rarely in the village for him to find out if she did or not. He wondered if Adrianne noticed her absences, through knowing her it wasn’t likely that she cared about their Mage, through most teams could work as a unit.

　　Adrianne was ready to scream at the top of her lungs, when something hit her in the back of the head, looking at the ground she saw a small red gem, a ruby. 

　　“Winston told me to show to our carriage,” Kyoko told her, since she had already told Sheikh. Her staff at her side as she looked at them. “So try to keep up, I won’t go back for you.” 

　　She was sick of Adrianne, and there were times she actually felt sorry for him, Dania had told her to give the boy a change, but she knew nothing would make her give Adrianne a second change. Nothing. 

　　“You know, we all you know you’re weak,” Kyoko told her putting her hand on Sheikh’s shoulder making his bag lighter for him, through she could suffer with hers. “But please stop making yourself look worse, it gives our village a bad image.” 

　　“Where were you?” 

　　“I was here your entire bloody rant.” 

　　“Why didn’t you saw something.”

　　“You’re the one who didn’t see me, my hair isn’t exactly the hardest to see. I think you’ll need to go back to the academy.”

　　Sheikh only nodded his head, he had seen her float down, but it looked like Adrianne had walked past her twenty times. Through he was sure that women had a trick up her sleeve that was similar.

“Don’t we have to go?” he asked her patting her head, it was something they used to do with him, before they murdered his family, but maybe Winston was right and he did have a change of getting the one thing he always wanted. Someone who stayed around for him, and not his last name. “We’ll let her catch up, huh, little sister.”


	13. Chapter Twelve

Kyoko knew that tension was high between different countries, but she didn’t think it would be to the point that each Village that entered would have a different entry and exit point. The large building in front of her had a number of doors, each one with a different symbol. 

　　Doiteain Village’s door was on the second floor, third from the stairs. The room itself was quite plan, a number of more doors running down the hallway. 

　　“Looks like Dominic and Zack are wedding out the weak,” she whispered to herself shacking her head when Sheikh went to walk towards them. She knew he had made Melissa, Ayesha had told her when she had ran into her. 

　　“You idiot,” Adrianne hissed at her as she and Sheikh walked past her two friends. “That was the room we had to enter.” 

　　“And really think,” Kyoko whispered to her, putting her hand over her eye. She was really sick of the idiot, if she was lucky, someone would kill her for her. “That the room that’s going to hold ten teams from more then nine villages would be that close the entry point? There are doors on the other side, you fucking dimwit.” 

　　“You knew those two?” Sheikh asked glaring at the brown haired girl, he remembered his cousin telling him there was a reason teams at least one Mage on them, regardless of rank. He had just blocked those memories after they had killed off his clan, but they had given him useful information before they snapped.

　　“Yes, they’re friends of mine,” she told him looking at the large door in front of them. “They man the gates, Dominic is a Illusion Mage, much like Madeline, while Zack is a warrior. I think they lost their third member during the War. They must have been fourteen at the time.” 

　　The room was noisy when they walked towards the side, teams talking to each other. Kyoko pulled herself onto the railing, she already had a team she wanted to fight, Venilia, she hadn’t fought a Household Member.

　　She had a feeling it would be interesting, since hers was fire and Venilia’s was wind. It could either backfire on her greatly, or her magic could be stronger then Venilia’s. 

　　“Looks like most of them go into one,” Kyoko whispered to herself, she thought it was strange that at least five hallways merged into one, but when she thought about it, Mountain’s building was strange and it looked like it was build with magic. 

　　“So many people,” Adrianne whispered to herself as walked to stand near Kyoko, along with Sheikh, through her love jumped onto the railing next to the red haired devil. 

　　She guessed he had done because they didn’t need people knowing that Kyoko wouldn’t protect them, when it came down to it, Adrianne guessed that her team’s Mage would be happy to watch them burn into ashes. 

　　“It almost makes you lose confidence,” Ayesha said as she and her team walked over, two identical twins behind her, Kornelia and Kia worked best together, Kyoko knew they did and it looked like Conner was foolish enough to separate them. “They’ll have more experience then we do.” 

　　Kyoko only sighed as Ayesha put her hands behind her back, she had known the girl since they were young. She had helped her with bullies until she entered her first year in the academy. It wouldn’t until two years later that she would see the girl who was almost her first friend. Through it looked like she was still pushed around by her dick of a cousin, she was sure both Kornelia and Kia would be happy to turn Reegan into a punching bag. 

　　“Can’t believe you lot are here are well,” Kia said a grin on her face, through she could recall Kyoko waiting with a brown haired male when they met with Melissa. “Now all we have to wait for is Karina, Duncan and Ross -”

　　“And that would mean most of us newbies are here,” Kornelia finished putting her hand under her chin as her green eyes widened, excited as she looked at the other teams. “I think another two teams made the final cut, but I don’t remember who they are.” 

　　Kyoko only sighed as Karina dragged her two team mates over, Duncan and Ross talking to Kornelia and Kia, as Karina fought with Adrianne about who would be Sheikh’s boyfriend, she didn’t see the appeal around dating. But she had a feeling that she would be one of the few who thought like that. 

　　Either way, she didn’t want to be seen with the ‘babies’ of the room, since she doubted other villages would have sent their newbies, but she had heard a rumour that a new village was joining this year. Scead Village in Patch Country. 

　　“Now, now,” a voice said drawing Kyoko’s attention to the person the voice belonged to. A white haired teen with dark brown eyes, she would have placed him at seventeen, but she would admit about being wrong about someone’s age in the past. “Don’t be so loud, you might make enemies.” 

　　“Go after the weak first,” Kyoko told him she was sure it was a common practice. More so with people who didn’t have much self-confidence in their own abilities. “And for your information, neither Sheikh or I were being loud. Nor were we fighting anyone, they’re not dead are they?” 

　　“Of course,” he told her keeping a smile on his face, he had to be nice to Doiteain’s rookies. He didn’t have to worry about Adrianne of Team Six, he knew that Kyoko was another story. “It’s just I remember my first time, I’m Antonio by the way.” 

　　“How many times have you done this?” Kia and Kornelia asked at the same time, arms folded behind their backs. Kyoko was sure they had a hand on the daggers they kept ‘hidden’ under their shirt. 

　　“This would be my fifth year.” 

　　“Then you must be weak,” Kia told him raising a blonde eyebrow. She remembered her older sister telling her about the two times she competed in the Mountain Tournament. 

　　“Really weak,” Kornelia agreed. 

　　“Kornelia, Kia shut up,” Adrianne told the two girls, going to bunch the two, but her hand was stopped midway when it felt like a rope was being tired to her wrist. “Maybe it’s just that hard, have you ever thought of that?” 

　　“But both Moshe and Catherine became C-ranks after two Tournaments,” Kia told her, she trusted her brother and sister over Adrianne, since she knew for a fact that the girl in front of her thought she knew everything, when in reality when it came to the Warrior and Mage world, she knew very little. “So to still be D-rank after five, means he must be weak.” 

　　“Of course they would seem hard,” Kyoko cheerfully told them, her staff across her lap, she wasn’t about to allow Adrianne to hit Ayesha’s team mates over the head. “We wouldn’t want anyone climbing the ranks, since three other Tournaments are being held right now. More so banshee’s that wouldn’t five minutes in a actually fight, isn’t that banshee?” 

　　Adrianne only glared at her, but her arm was yanked over her head, so she wasn’t able to hit her team mate. Settling on glaring at Kyoko, she could tell that the red head wasn’t fazed. 

　　“But then again,” she said ignoring Adrianne, Dania had a scarier glare, and to her a mouse was scarier then her ‘team mate’. “That’s insulting to Banshees.” 

　　“Catherine is now a B-rank,” Kia added as Kornelia nodded her head, she wanted to kick Adrianne’s ass, but she knew they might be a change she could do so later. “And Moshe is a A-rank.” 

　　Antonio only sighed, he didn’t know why his master wanted him to befriend Doiteain’s Team Six, but he knew he would have a reason. Taking out his magic cards, he wondered how he got roped into this instead of his sister Inayah, since she was better with children then he was. 

　　“All right you little rats,” a man shouted from the front of the room, Kyoko only smiled when she saw the bear of a man. Shay of Tintreach Village, and like her older sister Dania, he looked scary, but was actually a giant teddy bear. “We’re going to start this exam, so shut up and take a seat.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Kyoko didn’t care who she was sitting next to, but when she looked next to her, it was one of Venilia’s team mates. Looking at Shay, she only frowned, she knew he would recognise her, but she didn’t think coming to Mountain Country would endanger her secret to this extent. 

　　If Shay really did recognise her, he could reveal the fact that she was also a Water Mage, while most knew her as a Fire Mage. ‘Damn it.’ 

　　“Now listen up you little brats,” Shay shouted, Tintreach’s Warrior symbol craved into a heavy metal bracelet. A sword with a lightening bold behind it. “A card will appear on your table, on this card they’ll be a number. Find the person with the matching number.” 

　　Kyoko only blinked as a women appeared next to him, her hair black as raven feathers, along with her eyes and dress. Soon enough a bright red card was in front of her, looking at Imam’s card she saw that it was a dark grey. 

　　“What number did you get?” Imam asked showing her his own, written on it in black was ‘GW15’. “From what Ridwan has told us, I’m most likely going to be with Shay.” 

　　“I see,” Kyoko said looking at her own, ‘DM4’ was written on the red surface, tilting it over she saw Imam, since it didn’t matter if he knew what her number was. Warriors and Mages had different challenges, each village could sent ten Mages and twenty Warriors, so usually around ten teams each. 

　　“Now find your matching card,” the women said, her pale hand lifting in front of her face. “Afterwards, we’ll call you in one by one. Please be patient.” 

　　Kyoko only nodded before looking around, it looked like Imam had already gone off to look for Shay. She guessed Shay was named after the man in front of them, but she could be wrong, it wasn’t like she had met anyone from Wind Country. Among around four hundred people, she doubted she would find the person she was partnered up with. But when she thought it about, in reality, she only had around nine people she could be partnered up with.

　　‘D’ most likely stood for Doiteain and ‘M’ for Mage. When a hand tapped her on her shoulder, she spin around to face Ayesha, who was tipping her own card nervously.

　　“Is something wrong?” Kyoko asked taking Ayesha’s card from her hand, she should have known. It wasn’t like her once-almost friend would remember her. She just wasn’t worth remembering. 

　　“It looks like we’re partnered up,” Ayesha told her sitting next to her partner. She knew she was going to hold her back, her cousin had told her she would when they left. Ayesha was glad that she wasn’t going to hold back either Kia or Kornelia. 

　　Kyoko only sighed at her expression, it looked like over the last nine years her self-confidence hadn’t gotten any better, by the looks of it. It had actually gotten worse. “Ayesha, don’t worry. You’ll do fine.” 

　　“But we don’t know what’s going to happen,” Ayesha told her, brown eyes widening under her strawberry blonde hair. Frowning as she looked behind her. When he glared at her, she simply looked at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

　　“Oh for heaven’s above,” Kyoko whispered to herself patting her on the head, after all, it worked with both John and Ellie-Mai and they were younger then Ayesha was. 

　　“Okay, now listen brats,” Shay shouted over the noise, Kyoko simply place her head on her hands, elbows leaning against the table, while Ayesha kept her eyes to the floor. “I’m going to start randomly picking numbers, Warriors to the left and Mages to the right.”

　　“Mages are always to the right,” Kyoko whispered behind her hand, a smile on her face. “Because we’re always right.”

　　“Kyoko,” Ayesha whispered her eyes wide as she looked at the two males next to them, she didn’t know if they were Warriors, but she knew most of them had horrid tempers. But the two males only nodded at them, before showing off their bracelet’s, Mages from Treimhse Village. 

　　“Calm down, Ayesha, it’s a joke among Treimhse Mages,” Kyoko told her as ‘TM10’ was called out, waving to the two males as they moved towards the right door. “Don’t worry I won’t bite, that and if Warriors can’t take the joke. Then, well, they can grow a pair and get over it.” 

　　“Wait, how do you know it?” 

　　“I’ve been to Treimhse before. It’s bright there.” 

　　“You’ve been to Light Country.” 

　　“It’s a nice place to visit, but it’s quite like Wind Country.”

　　“How?”

　　“Too much sand.” 

　　“DM4,” Shay said pulling Kyoko’s and Ayesha’s attention to the front. 

　　“We should go,” Ayesha said standing up, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. 

　　“We should,” Kyoko agreed accepting the hand Ayesha extended to her. Even if Ayesha was a head taller then her, she didn’t need to lose the girl this early one. It looked like Ayesha had the same idea, since Kyoko knew even with her hair colour, she might be easily lost in a crowd. Helpfully in anyone situation, par this one it seemed. 

-Household Member: Denver Toby- 

“Now brats,” a women said her hair catching Kyoko’s and Ayesha’s attention since it was bright neon pink. Which made her acid green eyes seem even brighter then they would normally, at least Kyoko guessed her eyes weren’t that unnaturally bright.

　　Kyoko only sighed looking at her eyebrows, it was usually a way to tell someone’s natural hair colour, unless they were wearing make-up. And it looked like she was wearing make-up, almost thick enough to make her look like a cake. It was almost as bad as Adrianne’s own, which was enough to make her cringe. 

　　“I see, two little female Mages, aren’t I lucky,” she told them a smile on her face, while her bracelet glowed. “The last team were two males, before that a male and a female.” 

　　Ayesha only nodded at her words, while Kyoko raised an eyebrow. She didn’t know what was going with this women, but at the moment, she only cared about passing the test. 

　　“You see,” she continued not caring that neither of them had said a word, she was just glad they didn’t say anything about her hair, the next person who did was going to have to be treated. “You have this change and when you pass through this door to pull out, so think about it kiddies. You could die in any stage, and most of the with Mages there’s three of them. Warrior’s four, but that’s the risk in this life.”

　　Kyoko only nodded her head, Ayesha knew her father would be disappointed in her if she dropped out. Through she doubted he would be proud of her, no matter what she did. Her older sister was better then her and the perfect heir. She was the useless spare that only got in the way. 

　　“Ayesha,” Kyoko whispered when the women gave them some space, she guessed she wasn’t the only to talk to Mages, since she doubted no one else was going through the first door. “I really want to kill your father. Don’t make him proud, what about your older sister?” 

　　“Kimberleigh and Tiarna said they were proud of me,” Ayesha told her, smiling she remembered her two sisters tracking her down in her room while she was packing, both of them hugging her before she left. “It was nice, what about you Kyoko?” 

　　“Then do it for them,” Kyoko told her ignoring her question, Dania, Zack and Dominic had already left for Mountain when she was on her last ‘hunting’ trip, so they hadn’t been able to say a word to her. Not that she cared, she loved them all the same. “Don’t do it for your father, okay?” 

　　“But he’ll be disappointed -”

　　“Then fuck him.” 

　　“Kyoko -”

　　“Your sisters are proud of you,” Kyoko said ignoring her outcry, her swearing had gotten her into a bit of trouble in the academy, but it what she heard growing up. Red Light Distract wasn’t a shining example of one should speak. “And that’s all that should matter, I’m I making any sense?” 

“Yes,” Ayesha said nodding her head, before grabbing Kyoko’s hand and looking at the door, the pink haired women only nodded at them, before leaning back against the wall. Smiling, she felt energy wrap around her and Kyoko, before they were transported to another location in the building.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Winston and Madeline didn’t blink when Ayesha and Kyoko popped up in front of them. Madeline was one of the few Mages to become a leader, her and Melissa, both women would help the others teach their students. 

　　“So you’re here?” Kyoko asked staring at her useless leader, she guessed the women next to him was the reason Sheikh had called her ‘little sister’. It was odd being accepted by someone other then Dania, Dominic and Zack. “I thought you’d have to talk to Adrianne and Sheikh.” 

　　“He will,” Madeline told her, blinking when she said ‘Adrianne’, she said the name like it was poison, a poison she had to remove from her mouth, or she’d die. “Melissa’s gone to talk to Kia and Kornelia, your team mates are still waiting for their number to be called. Isn’t that right, Winston.” 

　　“Of course,” Winston said winching softly from the jab Madeline gave his ribs. It looked like he was going to be ripped into by Madeline and Melissa after this. “I wanted to see my cute little student.”

　　“I’m neither cute nor little,” Kyoko told him as the ends of her hair started to turn slightly orange. 

　　‘And I’m not your student, useless leader,’ Kyoko thought glaring at him. ‘I learnt more from a rock then you, almost as much as a waste of air as Adrianne. Damn that bloody bitch.’ 

　　Ayesha only stared at the ends of her hair, she was reminding her of someone she meet when she was four years old, a little girl who would stay with her when she was picked on. She didn’t remember much about her old friend, not her name, age or appearance par that the ends of her turned slightly orange when she was hurt. 

　　“Well Winston,” Madeline told him, she and Melissa were going to have to talk to him after this. It was obvious that his team wasn’t healthy for his Mage student, and she was only going by when she heard Kyoko say and Sheikh’s old mindset.

　　One that took her two months to get rid of, only taking a break when he left the village. That and Warriors weren’t allowed to know how the first Stage for Mages went, like how Mages weren’t allowed to know how the first stage for Warriors went. 

　　“Of course.” 

　　Kyoko knew that Winston had been transported to another part of the building, it made her wonder if that was the reason there were so many doors in the bloody grey building. She was just glad it wasn’t that horrid white that hospitals used, that colour gave her nightmares. 

　　“Now that he’s gone,” Madeline said clapping her hands together drawing Ayesha’s and Kyoko’s gaze back to her form. “I’ll explain what the first test is about, okay? And don’t worry, I have full faith in your abilities to mess with C-ranked Warriors.” 

-Household Member: Layla Ethel- 

Kyoko didn’t know what to think about their targets, both C-rank warriors were about a third away from the destination, while both she and Ayesha were already at the half-way point. 

　　She could tell Ayesha was nervous, since they didn’t attack the two closer to the beginning point, Kyoko had learnt years ago that the strategy never worked, since most Warriors were expecting it to happen. More so, since they were protecting ‘highly classified’ information. She had a feeling this excise was the reason there was rarely a forth stage for D-ranked Mages, along with C-ranked Warriors. 

　　“Ayesha, don’t worry you’ll be fine,” Kyoko whispered to her, she knew this was going to be simple to her. She had to get information from her hits before, they were more money involved when a Village had A-ranked information stolen by their own Warriors. 

　　“Thanks,” Ayesha told her, she never had to take things from people. Since her father taught that stealing was wrong, and should never be done unless it was for the good of the village. 

　　Kyoko was only slightly annoyed that she wasn’t allowing herself to use Water Magic, but Ayesha knew her as a Fire Mage and she didn’t need her skill level being seen by someone who wasn’t going to end up dead. And she wasn’t planning on letting Ayesha die anytime soon.

　　“Just remember the plain,” Kyoko told her, she had already named the two in front of her. A tall male she nicknamed ‘Black’ and a brown haired female ‘Ash’. She knew the look on their face, they were Warriors who believed they were better then Mages, she was going to enjoy passing this part of the exam. 

　　“Of course,” Ayesha told her, her staff being held out in front of her body. Kyoko had smiled when Ayesha had told her that she was learning Illusion Magic from Madeline, along with how to defend herself from Melissa. 

　　Muttering under her breath, Ayesha only smiled as she wrapped both Ash and Black into an illusion, she doubted either of them would notice, since she had seen Madeline trick a B-ranked Warrior with this simple trick. 

　　Kyoko only nodded to herself as she jumped in front of them before Ayesha finished her spell, but unlike the two in front of her, she could leave the illusion anytime she wanted to, through she would have to make sure that they didn’t see her leave it. That was generally a rookie mistake among Mages. 

　　“Aren’t you a cocky little thief,” Black told her, while Ash simply smiled her hand on her blade. To Kyoko both of them looked to be in their early twenties. 

　　Tipping her head to the side, Kyoko silently placed a fire spell next to their feet, smiling when their clothes caught on fire. She knew that silent spells were harder to master, even for simple spells like the one she had just used. She was just glad Ayesha didn’t have a reason to blink at her use of it. 

　　She was also glad that Ayesha wasn’t one to gossip about things she had seen, so she didn’t have to worry about this being told to the others. Until she told them herself. 

　　Growling Ash, came running at her aiming a kick at her head, but Kyoko was used to dodging Adrianne’s random punches and kicks, so she easily slide out of the way, allowing Ash to hit her head against a tree. Kyoko wasn’t planning on making it easier for the two, but when Black helped his team mate up, Kyoko placed another fire spell around the two, this time creating a fire ring.

　　Ayesha only nodded at her as she floated down, or at least she heard something floating down, since she actually couldn’t see Ayesha. 

　　Floating out of their sight, Ayesha allowed her out of her spell, since it wouldn’t break until they were at their checkpoint. It would stop the two from trying to get said information back from them. 

　　“Well, that’s two less people who are going to make it to the finals,” Kyoko whispered a smile on her face.

　　“Madeline told us,” Ayesha said as she thought about the instructions that her teacher had given them. “They can still pass, like we could. This was about out performance.” 

　　“And they got caught in a basic illusion spell,” Kyoko told her, putting a finger on her check, as half of her mouth was pulled down in a scowl. 

　　Both she and Ayesha didn’t land until they were five meters away from both Black and Ash. Ayesha only sighed before handing her ever paper she had grabbed from their bags, Kyoko only nodded at her before sealing them in one of her new bracelets. 

　　“Warriors always think they’re the best,” Kyoko said as she looked at her third white bracelet. She trusted Ayesha to have grabbed all of it, she was stronger then she gave herself credit. “See? You did fine, now let’s drop this off, before they grow a brain and figure out why they can’t find their meeting spot.” 

　　“Kyoko!” Ayesha whined before following, she saw the value in both Warriors and Mages. She didn’t know if Kyoko was simply that bitter towards Warriors, or if she was pulling her leg. She hoped Kyoko was pulling her leg, she really did. “You’re so mean.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The building in front of them looked old, but Kyoko could sense the transportation magic that surrounded the wooden door. Closing her eyes she tried to sense Ash and Black, but it looked like they were miles away from their target. 

　　‘They’re not going to pass,’ Kyoko thought a smile on her face as she opened her eyes. Ayesha only looked at her, before she and Kyoko opened the door. 

　　“I’m never going to get used to that,” Ayesha whispered as she looked at the desk, it looked like the pink haired women was waiting for them. “It’s almost like my bodies been ripped apart and put back together again.” 

　　Kyoko only giggled at her words, she had thought Ayesha would be used to it, since she was from a noble Mage family, so she didn’t bother warning the girl about the transportation magic. Unsealing their papers, the women looked at her with wide eyes. 

　　“Poor buggers never had a chance,” she told them her green eyes lightening up in her excitement. “You got any spare storage seals on ya? I’ll pay.” 

　　“Sure,” Kyoko told her, she had a few in case she could make some profit from the things, she had seals on her arms, so it wasn’t like she needed them. 

　　“Great, my handwritings to piss poor to make them,” she told her as Kyoko handed her three scrolls. She only smiled when the women handed her a small pouch with ten gold coins in them. “I’m Coralie by the way, and don’t argue about the amount, I’ve seen good and shitty seals, these are some of the best ones I’ve come across.” 

　　“If you say so,” Kyoko said her tone flat as she looked at Coralie’s hair colour, it was like she wanted to annoy anyone who knew her name, since she only knew of two names that meant pink; Coral and Coralie. 

　　“Do we pass?” Ayesha asked drawing their attention back to the reason they were there. She didn’t want to know how many people were waiting to enter the room, but she didn’t want to keep anyone waiting for too long. 

　　“You past. This wasn’t about the information, that was just a bonus, through the two you got won’t be passing this year,” Coralie told them her hand under her chin, she loved messing with Warriors, they never seemed to learn. “Oh well, but both of you worked together and that was the aim of this.” 

　　“Team work?” Ayesha knew that their teachers at the academy would go on about the subject, but she didn’t think it was that important. 

　　“Strong magic is good and all.” Coralie was used to this question, since she would some higher ranking Warriors and Mages asking the same bloody question. “What’s the use of it, if you can’t work with others? Or if they can’t trust you to help them? Lightening holds Team work to more powerful then ability, if you have a team that can cover each others weakness, then it’ll be hard to stop them.” 

　　Kyoko didn’t know what to say to her words, she didn’t trust her team and they were considered the worse unit in Doiteain. Then again it wasn’t any of them trusted each other, she and Adrianne were still at each other’s throats. She wasn’t there log enough to get along with either Sheikh and Winston, but she doubted it was going to happen anytime soon. 

　　“There is a waiting room to your left,” Coralie said not caring that she had two pre-teens looking at her with wide eyes. “You’ll trade partners with another team, this time from Wind Country, now off with you. I need to see if they pass.” 

-Household Member: Awais Perry-

“What?” Kyoko asked when she caught Ayesha looking at her, she didn’t care what she did wrong, but she wished Ayesha would stop burning holes in the side of her head. “Her name means pink, and her clothes and hair are pink, she’s covered in the colour.”

　　“That’s what you were thinking so hard about?” Ayesha asked turning her head to the side, before she sighed. It didn’t matter, she didn’t want Kyoko to be held back because she insulted Coralie. They had an image to hold, one for the pride of Fire Country and their parents. “Just please be nice, we have an image to carry.” 

　　“Fuck images, Doiteain’s can turn into a pile of ash for all I care,” Kyoko hissed her hands going under her knees as she sit down. It was the only way to stop herself from punching Ayesha’s lights out, and she hadn’t done anything for her to physically attack, even if she couldn’t beat most kittens in a hand-to-hand fight, never really had to fight hand-to-hand before. 

　　“Kyoko.” Ayesha pouted as she pulled on Kyoko’s arm, trying to get her hand out from under her knees, before she paused. She had done something similar when she was a child, removing her hands from Kyoko’s arms, she simply straightened her Black Qipao styled dress, a style that was traditional to her family. 

　　“It’s nice to see you again, Kyoko,” Venilia said as she walked into the room, a tall male behind her. His blue eyes looking at Venilia, like she was going to attack him any second. 

　　Kyoko only nodded, narrowing her eyes as relief entered the tall’s males eyes, she was tempted to tear the boy’s golden locks from his head. It was almost like he thought it was a good thing he was getting away from Venilia, sure she admit.

　　She didn’t know why she tried cutting her torso in half with wind, nor did she know why she killed that B-ranked Warrior, but that moron most likely tried to do something to her. He was a Missing Warrior from Sound Country anyway, so it didn’t matter. 

　　“You know something,” Kyoko said to him as she stood next to Venilia, who was looking at him with bored eyes. She knew she was going to have fun with this one. “What’s his name?” 

　　“Deacon of the noble Soir Family,” he told her raising one of his eyebrows, he didn’t know why she was annoyed it wasn’t like he had done anything to her. 

　　“Deacon,” Kyoko said putting her hand flat under her chin, to her he looked a little lost. Not that she blamed him, Dania had told her that was a bit random when she angered or annoyed. “You know I’m like Venilia, right? I have the mark of the Kitsune.” 

　　Deacon only looked at her with wide eyes, Kyoko was right, but she was sure Coralie wanted them to spilt up into groups. It wasn’t going to be hard, since it looked like Deacon wouldn’t go with her, or touch her with a five foot pole. 

　　Ayesha only looked at three in front of her, she didn’t know what they were talking about. She had heard some of her family members rage about a ‘Curse of the Kitsune’, but she didn’t know if it was the same thing Kyoko was talking about, since ‘Kitsune’ seemed to be the only thing related about the two. 

　　“Hello, Deacon, Venilia,” Ayesha said trying to defuse some of the awkwardness that Kyoko had caused with her speech. “I’m Ayesha, and this is my partner Kyoko. Are you okay?” 

　　“I’m fine,” he told her, he didn’t care if he looked like a chicken. Anyone who’d seen a Household Member fight would be, and he had heard rumours about the Kitsune’s household Member, that she was the youngest in recorded history. He didn’t even know what that statement meant, she looked to be young, but he doubted she was the last one to be born in the last ten years. 

　　“Kyoko,” Ayesha asked after five minutes of silence, were Deacon walked over to her side. “What do you mean ‘Mark of the Kitsune?’” 

　　“It’s a small detail in the grand scheme of things,” Kyoko told her. It wasn’t an important detail in Fire Country, not since the last bearer of the Kitsune Mark was killed nine months before she was born. 

　　“It looks like you’ve already picked your partners,” Coralie said popping into the room, she was just glad they weren’t glaring at each other. Even she would admit last year’s bunch had more issues then she cared to think about. “Good. Venilia and Kyoko on one team, and Deacon and Ayesha on the other. Now kiddies follow me, and I’ll see you in two days.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Most of Mountain apartment’s looked the same, three rooms, bathroom, living room and a kitchen. The building they were transported to didn’t look like it was lived in, it was almost like it was only there for this purpose. 

　　“I’m so proud of you four,” Melissa and Madeline said at the same time, making Kyoko note to ask them if they were twins, if not, they were pretty convincing. 

　　“So who stays here?” Kyoko asked wanting just to go to sleep, or to read one of her medical spell books, she was up to the chapter in getting poisons out of the body, along with becoming immune to them. She had known many to be glad that was only done during war times, and with more common poisons. 

　　“You and Venilia will stay here,” Madeline told them while she put her hands on Deacon’s and Ayesha’s shoulders, Kyoko didn’t pity Deacon one bit, not since he’d been looking at her and Venilia like they were going to blow their top any minute. “Melissa will stay with you two, and I’ll stay with them.” 

　　Venilia only nodded her head, before sitting at the low table, a large red pillow under her. Madeline only sighed before pushing the two pre-teens out of the hallway and in the direction of their own apartment. 

　　“Don’t kill each other,” Madeline called back before the door closed, Kyoko only stared at it before looking at Venilia from across the table.

　　“Fire,” Venilia said pulling her eyes from her book, one on basic Fire Spells. She had one on the nine magic elements, but if she was to work with the Household Member of Fire, then she might as well push the book on it to the top of her pile. 

　　“Wind,” Kyoko said looking at her book, she thought it was a silly statement. They already knew each others element, or at least their strongest element. “I assume, with Deacon’s reaction, that the fact that your a Household Member is widely know in Gaoth?” 

　　“Kyoko!” Melissa said snapping her attention to the younger girl, she was telling someone from another village, one of their greatest secrets. It was punishable by death, but most got a slap on the wrist. 

　　“My secret, I can tell who the heck I want.” 

　　“Yes, it’s never been hidden,” Venilia told her, her elbows on the table as she glared at the women. She know knew why Kyoko took glee out of scaring Deacon, since she had finding the same glee in causing Melissa to run to one of the three rooms. “Mum’s never been ashamed of me, not because of something as silly as a mark, she simply wants me to be strong enough to come back to her and Ellie-Mai.”

　　“That must be nice.” 

　　“And your parents?” 

　　“Wouldn’t have the faintest,” Kyoko told her, she didn’t remember her parents. “They could be dead for all I know, or alive, who knows.” 

　　“I’m sorry.”

　　“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

　　Venilia could only nod, before handing her a book, she didn’t know if Kyoko knew anything about Wind Magic, since Fire Country wasn’t know for it’s Wind Mages, there were a few, but it was as rare as finding a Water Mage in Light Country. She didn’t know what would have happened if she didn’t have her mother or sister, since her mum would tell anyone who tried hurting her to shove it, she even remembered her mum taking a beating that was meant for her.

　　But she guessed she would have been more like Kyoko, a dead haunting looking in her eyes, one that could never been completely hidden, no matter how hard she tried. Along with her uncaring nature towards those who have been killed, she didn’t blink when tried to kill her. 

　　“It must be hard,” Kyoko said pulling Venilia from her thoughts, in Doiteain it was illegal to talk about Household Members, at least, it was until she was older, or she herself told someone. So she knew that most of the younger generations wouldn’t know what a Household Member was. “Having everyone know.” 

　　“There were times,” Venilia told her, there were some Mage families that were scared of her, but they never did anything. She knew that with time, they would understand. Not that it mattered, since she only cared if they refused to work with her for that reason alone. “Some people avoid me, but it’s better then the name calling, but like most people. There are a handful of people who’ll hate you no matter what you do.” 

　　“Then why did you kill that man when I met you?”

　　“I have my reasons.”

　　“I see.”

　　“Sorry for attacking you.”

　　“Don’t worry, I’m used to it.” 

　　“What are you used to?” Melissa asked her hands on the wooden frame, she had heard random bits of their conversation and she was ready to punch someone at Kyoko’s last sentence. Ten year olds shouldn’t be used to people attacking them.

　　“Nothing important.” Kyoko didn’t know know why she was reacting the way she was, she simply told Venilia that to make her calm down. “Melissa, Venilia do you want to know an interesting fact about being a Household Member?” 

　　Melissa felt like she was going to regret doing this, but there wasn’t a lot known about Household Members and she doubted that some of them didn’t even know what it meant to be one. 

　　Venilia only nodded her head, before sighing and placing her book back down. She might as well give it to her, since she was sure Fire Country wouldn’t have anything written by her uncle and aunt. “What is it?”

　　“There’s a final form,” Kyoko said Household Members could transform into their ‘protectors’ forms, but there was another one that many didn’t know about. “But the price is too high, that many don’t even consider it as an option.” 

　　“Final form?”

　　“Yes, a final form.” 

　　“What’s the price?” Melissa asked she had heard Madeline talk about seals that needed blood to work, along with higher level spells that needed the person to blood, or be hurt first. “There’s heaps of spells that people save as a last resort, because the ‘price’ is to high.”

　　“You have to die,” Kyoko told them, tipping her head back as she remembered rain going down her face, along a darkened sky. She doesn’t remember everything about that day, but she remembers enough to know what happened. “You have to die an unnatural death, and then, your next to impossible to kill.”

　　“Kyoko, how do you know this?” 

　　Venilia only blinked as she remembered seeing Kyoko’s glowing mark, she was surprised it didn’t happen a second time, but she guessed it was because they had met before. Or because she wasn’t planning to hurt her. 

　　“It’s late,” Kyoko said to them pushing herself up, it was almost the middle of the night and they had to be in that room again just after lunch. “Venilia, we should go to sleep. We can go after combinations tomorrow. Thanks for the book.”

　　“You can keep it,” Venilia said handing her the one she had been planing to read. She had spares in one of her seals, somewhere in her bag. “I have spares, my aunt and uncle aren’t well known writers.” 

　　“Thank you.” Kyoko wasn’t used to getting gifts, maybe she’d get one for her birthday if Dania was in town, but her birthdays were sometimes weren’t worth mentioning. “Good night.”


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Madeline and Melissa were waiting in the plain waiting room, they knew that Coralie would have explained what their target was to Deacon and Ayesha. 

　　Melissa didn’t mind Kyoko or Venilia, despite the fact that she knew many who would hate the girls for something they had no control over. Most Household Members, didn’t ask to be cursed with one of the magic element marks, it was simply something they had been given when they were born. She didn’t know how, or why, they were chosen. She was simply worried about Ayesha.

　　Her and Madeline’s students had become children to her, the children she can never have, since her womb was cut through during the Second Major War. She would always worry about Ayesha, Kia and Kornelia achieved higher rankings, she would always be there for her daughters. 

　　“Is something wrong?” Venilia asked looking up from her book, Melissa had been pacing the room for the last ten minutes and it was starting to get on her nerves. 

　　“She’s just worried about Ayesha,” Madeline told her, opening her eyes from her spot on the floor. She had been meditating to keep her nerves under wrap. “All our students have become our daughters, so it’s only natural that we worry about them.” 

　　“Ayesha will be fine,” Kyoko told them her eyes going up from her own book, Venilia had given her copies of her aunts and uncles spell book, so far, the pair had only written nine, but Venilia had told her that they were writing a tenth book. One on common spells anyone could use. “She’s stronger then she looks.” 

　　“I think that can describe any Mage,” Venilia told her her eyebrow disappearing under her bang. “Deacon is a Wind Mage, and Kyoko told me that Ayesha is a Spirit Mage, my aunt told me that those two magic elements can do combination spells easily enough. Like Wind and Fire, or Lightening and Water.” 

　　Kyoko didn’t know if their words helped any, but at least Melissa stopped pacing, only to lean her head against Madeline’s shoulder. Looking at the two, if they weren’t twins, then something was happening between the two of them. 

　　As it turned out, the Second Stage could only handle five Mage teams competing at the same time, so both she and Venilia had been waiting for Ayesha and Deacon for the last twenty minutes, so it was another ten minute wait before either of them would be finished. 

　　“You know Deacon most likely told her,” Venilia said. She had seen Ayesha’s expression, it was almost like she didn’t know what Kyoko was talking about. 

　　“Doesn’t matter,” Kyoko told her, even if he told her it wasn’t like she was going to know what ‘Household Member’ meant, and if he did, she could only hope that Ayesha talked to either her, or her two teachers before telling anyone their age about it. “It’s not like she’s going to know it means.” 

　　“Knowing him, he would have answered her questions.” 

　　“Looks like we have a gentleman on our hands.” 

　　“Isn’t it a secret?” 

　　“That it is.” 

　　“Then won’t Deacon get into trouble?” 

　　Kyoko only blinked at her words, she hadn’t thought about that. Deacon wasn’t from Doiteain, so it wasn’t like Conner or Talia could do anything to him, Ayesha might get into trouble if she opened her mouth, but again, it wasn’t like Doiteain’s leaders could do anything to her for knowing. 

　　“You aren’t worried?” Venilia asked she knew Deacon’s family, the Noble Soir feared the Household Member of Wind, since the last time they had one in their clan almost two hundred years ago. It was rare for any of the Household Members to be born outside of their native countries. “You know he fears Household Members, along with the rest of his family.” 

　　“Big deal.”

　　“She might fear you.” 

　　“Ayesha won’t judge you for it, not without asking for information,” Melissa told them she knew Ayesha, she wouldn’t judge someone based on someone else’s fear. They had trained her better then that. “She’ll ask my and Madeline, and if she feels she’s not getting the bigger picture, she’ll ask you as well.” 

　　“It doesn’t matter, she’s not my friend, nor do I consider her family,” Kyoko told them, gently closing her book about Wind Magic, before sealing it in her bracelet. It didn’t matter that when she was four they could have been friends, that was then and this was now. And she had to worry about today and tomorrow, not the past or future. “I could care less if she hated me, it doesn’t make much of a difference in the end. Just one more person who’d want me dead.” 

　　“You really don’t believe that, do you?” Venilia asked after Melissa and Madeline stared at her for five minutes without saying a word. “You do, don’t you?” 

　　Melissa and Madeline didn’t want to believe what they were hearing, they knew Kyoko was only eleven, but they would have thought Winston would have done something about her mindset. Then again, from what they heard along the rumour vine, he wasn’t able to make his team, act like that, a team. 

　　“It doesn’t matter,” Kyoko told them.

　　“But everyone should have someone,” Melissa told her, she loved her parents and missed them dearly when they died on the battlefield during the last few years of the Second Major War, along with her grandparents who died during the middle of the mess. 

　　“I do have someone. Dania, Zack and Dominic.”

　　“But you n-”

　　“That is enough.” 

　　Venilia didn’t know what to say to her and by the looks of it, neither did Melissa and Madeline. So she didn’t add anything to Melissa’s words, since she wasn’t going to be the one who would end up hurt with that believe. Kyoko was the one who would pay the price of her decisions, Venilia could only hope that they didn’t hurt her that much. 

　　“They’re here you know,” Kyoko told them pointing at the door, Coralie had been talking to them for the last few minutes, she just didn’t want to open up another can of worms. “So go act motherly to Ayesha.” 

　　“Kyoko? Venilia?” Ayesha asked as she walked into the room, Deacon wanted to ask Coralie another question. She didn’t remember Venilia and Kyoko being there when she and Deacon were transported to their next mission. “What are you doing here?” 

　　“Waiting,” Kyoko told her, her head tipping to the side as she spotted Deacon, who only looked at her with a touch of smugness, oh how she wanted to hex the little jerk. But hex’s were banned from the Tournament, along with jinx’s. Kyoko also knew that not many Mages knew how to caste them, so it was a skill set she was better of keeping to herself. 

　　“I see....”

　　“Don’t worry Ayesha,” Deacon said a large smile on his face, he knew she was kind, but he couldn’t believe she had never been told what a Household Member was, more so since she was randomly paired up with one of them. “Both Kyoko and Venilia should be able to do this in their sleep.” 

　　“Venilia, Kyoko,” Coralie said looking at a scroll that was on her table. Madeline walking with Ayesha and Deacon back to their temporary apartment. “Stand in front of me, and I’ll tell you what your objective is.”


	19. Chapter Eighteen

For the last fifteen minutes, both Kyoko and Venilia had been defending a large grey statue. It was the first Leader of Doiteain Village, it was said that Elijah had been the first to make a truce with the Noble Kay Family. In fact, it said he was the first person to even make a treaty with a Mage family.

　　Through Kyoko didn’t know what Mountain was trying to achieve, since so far both Stages had been D-rank Mages against C-rank Warriors. It was almost like they were trying to widen the gab between Warriors and Mages. 

　　It was almost like they were trying to cause more hatred between the two, since she was sure Ash and Black wouldn’t have been happy with her and Ayesha, since they were most likely sent off the nearest cliff. It wasn’t like her hair colour made her hard to find, unlike Ayesha whose blonde hair was pretty safe. 

　　‘Is no one seriously questioning this? And why are always against those who are C-ranked?’ Kyoko thought as Venilia raised another wind barrier to knock away three arrows. The four of them were able to get six hits on the thing behind her, before she and Venilia learnt that barriers were the best ways to keep the four away from both them, and the statue of Elijah Doiteain. ‘It’s like someone wants Warriors to think all Mages think they’re better then them, this is going to end well. It really isn’t.’ 

　　“Venilia, can you push your wind barrier a bit further out?” Kyoko as she held the end of her staff’s end in front of her face, the red gem glowing slightly brighter as she pulled some of her energy into it, along with some of her water magic, it wasn’t like anyone was going to notice. 

　　“What are you planning?” Venilia asked she was getting annoyed at this challenge, it wasn’t likely that they were ever going to have to use these skills out in the field, but she doubted Lightening would do something like this without a reason. 

　　“We have around ten minutes left,” Kyoko shouted, she could barely hear Venilia and she wouldn’t be surprised if her team mate could barely her as well. “This should work, it was in that book you gave me on wind. About the combination between Wind and Fire.” 

　　“Do you think it’s going to work?” 

　　“I have the control for it. And so do you.”

　　“How do you know.” 

　　“I have to trust you.” 

　　Venilia only blinked, she wished Kyoko was more open about her plan, but she didn’t think the other girl would tell her she trusted to have the control to make a combination between them work. “And you can’t tell me?” 

　　“Not in so many words, other then page 1145. Your aunt and uncle basically put ever wind spell they knew into that thing,” Kyoko said a smile on her face. Sighing, she quickly placed a fire spell in front of the two males who were running towards them with large swords. “Besides, as it is, I’m screaming at the top of my lungs.” 

　　“They don’t give up do they?” Venilia only smiled as another round of arrows were bounced off her wind barrier, it was like they were trying to find holes in her barrier. There wasn’t any, since she spent four years perfecting this spell. Through she could see why people failed the second stage, more so when most of their magic ran around attacking, not healing or defensive. 

　　“We should, but at the moment. It’s a giant pain in the ass.”

　　“Their aims good.”

　　“I got,” Kyoko said twirling her staff around, casting her own fire barrier five meters from Venilia’s own. She could most likely hold two of them, but she wasn’t going to show off, since all she had to do was make they didn’t make it through, or their annoying arrows or daggers. 

　　“I see,” Venilia whispered as she pulled her wind barrier closer to both her and Kyoko, she had been taught to control three wind barriers at the same time. She could hope that Kyoko had the control to not drop her own, or else they were all going to get hurt. 

　　Kyoko only blinked as she felt wind get close to her body, to the point she didn’t know if she was going to lose a limp or two. She liked having two arms and legs. 

　　“Kyoko, don’t drop and don’t flinch,” Venilia shouted as she created another wind barrier, this one closer to Kyoko’s, it would take a minute to the two merge, but she had to do it that slowly, or else very one in this weirdly shaped room was going to burn. “We’ll have to make sure no one gets hard.” 

　　“Got it,” Kyoko shouted back, closing her eyes she was going to have to trust her sensed to keep track of the four Warriors, since she would need to concentrate on making sure everyone left with their limps in one piece. 

　　Venilia didn’t know how it was going to end, but like Kyoko told she, she had to trust her to keep the barrier in one piece. She would also have to trust herself, since adding any magic element to another could blow up on the users. She didn’t know if they were going to last the last six minutes, but her mother always told her to take a risk. And this was the biggest risk she had taken in her life. 

　　But nothing was going to stop her from making her little sister and mother proud, and coming back in one piece was one way of going about it. A change in rank would be second thought to her family, including her aunt and uncle. 

　　

　　-Household Member: Ianthe Mary- 

“You can take it down,” Shay told them as he walked into the room, Coralie told him she wasn’t going near that fire wall and it looked like none of them heard the bell to tell them to stop. “This stage is now finished.” 

　　Venilia sighed as she let down her wind barrier, through she would have to wait till Kyoko took down their combination of wind and fire barrier, which wasn’t going to be as quick as her wind barrier. 

　　Kyoko had to slowly dismiss her flames, since she used white flamed instead of the normal orange or blue. Meaning she needed to either use her water magic to get rid of it, or to slowly cool it down to the point she could safely dismiss it. It was the only way to make sure no one got hurt, including herself. Through she would only suffer minor burns at worse, a slight sunburn at best. 

　　“What took so long?” a tall male asked, his hazel eyes looking at the ground like it held the answers to his questions. His hand was slightly burn, since he didn’t think fire could get that hot. He notice that she didn’t raise the thing until he and his team mates were well out harms way. 

　　“Almost ten minutes made so the fire was too hot to take down immanently,” Kyoko told him, her tone flat since she was used to Arianna’s and Sheikh’s view on magic. In the end, she didn’t care if he understood or not, it wasn’t like Warriors cared about learning the basics about magic, yet, they wanted them to learn the basics of hand-to-hand combat. “It could have killed everyone here if I had, the only way to take down safely is either have a Water Mage near by, or do what I did.” 

　　“Makes sense.” 

　　“Shay,” one of the brown haired girls said looking at the large male, through she didn’t know he was looking at the red haired girl like he didn’t know what she was doing. “Do we pass or not?” 

　　Kyoko only glared at him, she knew he was confused as to way she simply didn’t water magic, since he was one of the few who knew she could use it. She didn’t need someone spilling her secret, it was hers to tell. Not his. 

　　“All six of you pass,” Shay told them, he would have to ask questions later, but for now, he could simply read her file. If she was hiding something from Conner, he was more then happy to help her keep it from him. He never liked the Doiteain Family anyway. “Go back to your mentors, I’ve told those waiting for you. Tomorrow could be your last stage. So get some sleep.”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Keeping an eye on Shay, Kyoko could see ten of Lightening’s Mages. All of them lining behind Shay, Coralie standing out with her pink hair and bright clothing. 

　　“Now brats,” Shay shouted looking at the twelve teams that passed, meaning twenty-four D-rank Mages stood in front of him. They wouldn’t need a fourth round, since the number of Mages in the Tournament would be cut in half, so the first round should have around six matches. 

　　“Kyoko, what do you think is going to happen?” Ayesha asked her voice low enough that her cousin wouldn’t hear, but she still looked at him to make sure he wasn’t paying attention to her. 

　　“It’s going to be a fight,” Kyoko whispered back looking at the person who tapped Shay on the shoulder, whispering something in his ear, the man’s skin lost a bit of colour. She knew that not many would notice, but it was small details like that, that had saved her life before. “Ayesha be ready for a challenge, we could match up with anyone.” 

　　“But Mages are usually only backup.”

　　“Says who?” 

　　“Father and my family.”

　　“Well.” Kyoko didn’t know what was wrong with Ayesha’s family, but thinking about it the Noble Rusalka Family always walked around like someone had shoved a large stick up their backsides. “That might be the case for most Noble Families in Doiteain, and don’t say you disagree, I know Madeline and Melissa would have taught you how to fight.” 

　　Ayesha could only nod her head, while her father had taught her since she could walk, that all she was good for was backup for whatever unfortunate warriors that were on her team. But Madeline and Melissa had told her she could be one of the strongest Spirit Mages of her generation. 

　　“Now you’ll understand the reason for the Mountain Tournament, is not only to allow Mages to show their skills,” Shay said as Coralie’s smile grew on her face. He had to leave, Lightening’s Leader wanted all A-rank soldiers to meet in his room. “But to limit the number of high ranking soldiers, and it’s a replacement for centuries of war between Mages and Warriors. Those who want to drop out, may do so.” 

　　“Good,” Coralie said as Shay left the room, stepping up to his place she pointed to a pair of floating numbers. “Now it’s my turn to cut you little rats in half. Now your name will be picked randomly.”

　　Kyoko only nodded her head as she looked at Venilia, if she had to fight one of her follow Household Members, then she was sure the arena would be torn into pieces. Both of their secret abilities would be out in the number before either of them really gave it much thought. 

　　“Now, Afaf of Tintreach and Rocca of Gaoth,” Coralie said a wide grin on her face, she had a feeling there were going to be two less Mages in the next round. “You two stay in the middle of the arena, everyone else, up the stairs until your turn.” 

-Household Member: Oskar Baha- 

The arena floor was cracked, it wasn’t her doing, for once. Instead Ayesha had all but murdered the Mage she was fighting, draining his energy until he couldn’t see straight. It was nothing like Afaf and Rocca’s fight, both of them had been knocked out with one spell. Wind and Lightening were a combination that could work well together, but against each other? It was harder to win when the Mage you were fighting used your magical element opposite.

　　It wasn’t just their fight, so far, she had been forced to sit through eight matches, three of them ended in a draw. So far must matches had been the same, just different Mages and magical elements, so far, only Ayesha’s stood out, since she basically destroyed the building. 

　　“Who knew you had it in you?” Kyoko asked as Ayesha stood next to her, Melissa and Madeline glowing with pride. “Ten more seconds and you would have killed that Treimhse Mage.”

　　“I didn’t want to,” Ayesha whispered, but he had insulted her, not only that, he also insulted her village, team, teachers, family and friends. 

　　“But that’s the life we have chosen.” 

　　“The one I grew up in.”

　　“I don’t think many chose this lifestyle.” 

　　Ayesha only blinked at her words, her parents had enrolled her at the academy, even if they didn’t think she was cut out for a Mage lifestyle, it was a family tradition and it was the only thing that kept her father sane when the twins were born, and her mother died during their birth. 

　　“Kyoko,” Melissa said tapping her shoulder, the floor had been fixed, so Coralie had called the next match, but her friend’s student seemed to be away with the fairies. “I think you need to come back from the fairies.”

　　“Don’t worry,” Kyoko said as she stood up, it looked like she wasn’t the only one who needed someone to tap them on the shoulder, Deacon flinched when Venilia touched him. “I didn’t eat or drink anything they offered.” 

　　“You might want to go to your fight,” Madeline told her rolling her eyes, she knew that tale about fairies. Eat or drink any of their food, and you couldn’t leave their realm, or eat anything else. 

　　“Of course.” Floating down onto the newly fixed floor, she didn’t want to show off, but she could show the base level of her skills, show enough to prove she could handle being a C-rank Mage. 

　　To her it meant nothing that she was considered a B-ranked threat to Missing Warriors, while a C-ranked threat to Mages. Kyoko only had to show enough to get by, if she was thought to be average, it was more likely that Doiteain’s villagers would leave her alone. 

　　“So I’m facing you Kyoko,” Deacon said a frown on his face, e knew he had some chance. She was a Fire Mage, Wind was stronger then Fire, at least, he thought it was. “It seems I’ve hit the jackpot, a Fire Mage. A Doiteain Fire Mage.” 

　　“Aren’t you a little cocky all of a sudden, also Doiteain is known for their Fire Mages,” Kyoko told him a hand on her necklace as she summoned her staff, red gem shinning as she placed her energy into the gem. Melissa could killed her for her act later, not that she would succeed if she tried. “Aren’t you scared of Venilia and I? And also, pea brained moron, wind makes fire stronger, breathing life into lifeless embers and burning down entire forests. So you tell me, Duncan, whose hit the jackpot now?” 

　　“It’s Deacon,” he told her as he muttered a spell under his breath, wind pushing towards her, his wind wasn’t as big as hers, but he had be careful not to lose it in his own magic. A Mage without a wind was a dead Mage. 

　　Kyoko only smiled at him as she flicked her wrist upwards, a small fire appearing under his right arm, flames almost catching his clothing, when the wind died she placed her fire barrier in the middle of the arena floor. She had only perfected the thing in the Second Stage, so she wanted to make sure it wasn’t a fluke. 

　　“Sorry, not really,” Kyoko told him as she bended her barrier to go around him, she could see so many ways it could end badly for him. “But it looks like your not strong enough to face a Fire Mage, it really wasn’t the right paring for you. Too bad, it’s how this world works.” 

　　Deacon growled under his breath as he picked up the wind around himself, but the moment it made connection to her fire barrier, it blasted in his face and he was covered in slight burns from the impact. 

　　Shrugging, Kyoko made her way back to her spot. Deacon would be brought to the medical centre, it was only first degree burns. She doubted he could keep a scare to remind him what happened, Household Members weren’t called Army Killers for no reason. 

　　“This is going to be interesting,” she whispered to herself, while Ayesha had her match, Reegan, Venilia ad Sienna hadn’t. It would be interesting to see how Reegan and Venilia went. “At least I’m not going to get to bored anytime soon.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

Usually Kyoko loved it when she got her predications, but at the moment. She hated it, something had felt off to her, ever since the last match in the Third Stage. It was like the small seal she placed on someone was going off, but who, she couldn’t figure out. 

　　The moon’s light wasn’t helping her in the least, slipping away from Ayesha and Venilia. Walking in-between two buildings, kicking off her boots she felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest. Colour leaving her face, she owed Amna and Leela for everything they had done for her before her sixth birthday. 

　　They only got her after those two were forced to leave the village as Missing Warriors, she knew that the Neci Massacre made the village more on edge, but she was the one they blamed for what happened. She was, after all, the cursed child and Sheikh was the golden child who could do no wrong. 

　　“Damn it,” she whispered to herself, closing her eyes she ran in the direction of Sheikh’s energy. She didn’t care if she wasn’t meant to be there, if she wasn’t caught then no one could tell her off, or disqualify her. 

　　Getting to the edge of the forest’s gate, she almost cursed seeing as most of the guards were knocked out. None of them were dead, just unconscious. 

　　“This can’t be good,” Kyoko whispered to herself, some of them looked like someone had hit them directly with lightening. “They’re going to have a slight problem with their muscles and nerves. Should heal.” 

　　Kyoko didn’t believe in supersaturation, black cats didn’t bring bad luck and breaking a mirror didn’t bring seven years of it. It didn’t rain simply because someone was in trouble, or had past away. But looking at the grey clouds, she was willing to put aside her criticism. Since the growing grey clouds weren’t a good sign in her books, along with the major holes in the spirit shield around the metal gates. Like someone had forced their way through, it was good for her in way, since it meant she wasn’t going to get caught sneaking in. 

　　“If they could do that,” she whispered to herself floating up to the nearest giant hole, only some Mage would be able to see the damage, so it wasn’t like those taking this challenge would know they were sitting ducks. “It’s not wonder they didn’t stand a chance.” 

-Household Member: Acacia Nancy- 

Kyoko only sighed as caught sight of Adrianne and Sheikh, neither looked like they were aware of their stalker. Before she could warn them about it, both of her ‘team mates’ were able to narrowly dodge a lightening bolt. 

　　As a raven haired female jumped in front of Adrianne’s and Sheikh’s forms, a grin on her face. Kyoko jumped behind her, using Water Magic to stink her into the mud. As she turned away Kyoko was in front of Sheikh, who looked like was her intended target from the beginning. 

　　When she thought about it, the women looked familiar, like she had seen her in one of her haunts. Raven black hair, piercing red eyes, taller then most women were. It brought up memories of a renamed country, Patches, if she recalled correctly. A Country and Village that weren’t yet allowed to entire in Mountain’s Tournaments. 

　　“Gracie-May,” Kyoko said her staff unsealed from her necklace, before being held in front of her body, knocking Adrianne behind her with the end. “It’s been awhile, has it not, through you’re still a giant thorn in my side.” 

　　Gracie-May only growled at her, she hadn’t seen the brat for five years, when she broke into her master’s first hide-out, taking most of his research notes with her. She doubted the little brat showed Conner anything of the information she was able to steal, but they moved basics the next day to be safe. 

　　“You’re still cranky about what happened?” Kyoko knew she was, Gracie-May would hold any grudge until her own death. It showed since she was attacking Sheikh inside of Leela and Amna, through it would be the fact that she wasn’t able to defect either of them. “Such a pity, leaving your life only for revenge. Revenge for yourself, or revenge for that sorry Mage of a master.” 

　　“I’ll kill him, I’ll kill him,” Gracie-May shouted at her, she would kill the little brat, then Leela and Amna would know her pain. What she went through when they killed her baby brother four years ago. “Then they’ll know my pain, the pain of losing a family member.” 

　　“They know that one.” 

　　Sheikh only looked at his team mat, surprised that she was even there, shouldn’t have the guards stopped two Mages from entering the forest? Both his cousin and sister were becoming bigger thorns in his side, more so then he could ever know. 

　　Gracie-May, as Kyoko called her, thought either Leela or Amna would care if he was killed by her hands? That they would care if he ended up dead? He was pretty sure both of them tried killing him when he was seven, before a red flash appeared in front of him before he fainted. 

　　He didn’t remember much about what happened that night, one that would forever be remembered as his family’s murder. The Neci Massacre. 

　　“Gracie-May, Gracie-May,” Kyoko said as a barrier of fire went around them, stopping lightening from hitting anything besides her own magic. She was going to turn Gracie-May into bacon, but she had a few medical spells that would help her, more so, ones that dealt with lethal poisons. “Do you really think I’m going to allow you to touch them? Only I deal with thorns in my side, got it, and just because Leela was too strong for you to get your pitiful revenge? Just do me a favour, and die.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Adrianne didn’t know to what to do, she didn’t even know what to think. Placing her knees underneath her chin, she only looked at Kyoko. Her Mage of a team mate had been knocked out cold, but before she collapsed on herself, she had killed their attacker. 

　　Gracie-May had done something to her believed Sheikh, but she didn’t know what, all she knew was that lightening magic effected both the muscles and nerves. Adrianne didn’t know if Kyoko knew medical magic, she didn’t know Kyoko was a Fire Mage until five minutes ago. 

　　“Making me carry two bodies,” Adrianne whispered to herself as she replaced the rag on Sheikh’s forehead. She didn’t know if it was doing him any harm. In the last five hours she had watched six teams walk past them. She could have sworn one of them looked at their hiding place, but didn’t attack. “This isn’t making any sense, it’s like someone’s using magic.”

　　“I should have left,” Kyoko said making Adrianne jump out of her skin, raising an eyebrow she simply shrugged before removing the water that was most likely hurting Sheikh, more then it was helping him anyway. “You know something Adrianne, you really need more training.” 

　　“Shut up! You were asleep,” Adrianne growled at her, blinking as a light green covered Kyoko’s hands, she had never seen medical magic, but it was calming as Kyoko placed her hands over Sheikh’s chest. 

　　“I was. Then I woke up.” 

　　“What happened to Sheikh?”

　　“Lightening magic. Gracie-Mai was almost as good at it as Molan was.” 

　　“Molan?”

　　“You don’t know him.” 

　　“Lightening magic effects the muscles and nervous system.” 

　　“Someone told you the basics.” 

　　“You make that sound like a bad thing.”

　　“I wouldn’t trust you with the basics,” Kyoko told her rolling her eyes, placing her hand on Sheikh’s forehead. She had fixed the muscles, now she had to straighten messages around the nervous system. “Even if my life depended on it.” 

　　“Why not?” 

　　“You’re too much like your damn mother.” 

　　Adrianne only blinked at her words, she knew her parents didn’t like Mages. She remembered asking her mum how she knew Kyoko, but Elodie told her not to bring her team mate up. Once she got her screaming mum up to her bedroom to calm down. “What does my mother have to do with this?”

　　“It doesn’t matter.” 

　　“It does matter.” 

　　“No. It doesn’t.” 

　　Adrianne wanted to say something when she removed her hand from Sheikh’s forehead, she guessed she had healed him. Opening her mouth, she only blinked when Kyoko’s hand went onto her own forehead. “What are you doing?” 

　　“Removing any traces of Gracie-May’s attack,” Kyoko told her she didn’t need anyone knowing what had happened, since it could back-fire onto them. Tintreach didn’t like anyone from Doiteain, so they took great glee kicking anyone of them out of the tournament when they could. “I would advise you not to tell anyone what had happened.” 

　　“Why not?” Adrianne demanded pulling Sheikh’s head onto her lap, she wanted to keep an eye on his temperature. She knew she wouldn’t be able to complete the Third Stage on her own. Knowing Sheikh wanted to get into the final round, she couldn’t risk messing up for his sake. “Someone else might attack us.”

　　“Not if I fix the barrier,” Kyoko told her, as she looked at the large hole above her head. She was going to have to get onto that, they would find their guards. But she could only hope to be out of the area by then. 

　　“Why can’t we tell anyone?” 

　　“Why would you want to?” 

　　“She tried to kill Sheikh.”

　　“And now she’s dead.” 

　　“Kyoko.” 

　　“You want to able to get into the last round?” Kyoko asked annoyed, her eyes glowing a faint blue. 

　　“Of course,” Adrianne told her she didn’t see how that was connected to her question, but she had to make sure neither of them were caught screaming. 

　　“Then you can’t tell anyone, since they would think we were lying about Gracie-May, and if they do, I can show them the body, but that isn’t the point,” Kyoko told her, taking a deep breathing, she couldn’t believe she had team mate that was so bloody stupid, along with being an absolute airhead. “Scead Village isn’t part of Mountain’s Tournament, they’re too new to fit the criteria. So therefore they’re not breaking the rules, us on the other hand. That’s another story, so unless you want to ruin Doiteain’s perfect image. I would suggest keeping your god damn mouth shut.” 

　　“Then why are you here?” 

　　“Cause I don’t care.”

　　Adrianne only watched as Kyoko floated up above them, a sliver glow following her feet. She didn’t know what she meant by her last sentence, but had a feeling that it wouldn’t lead to anything good in the future. 

-Household Member: Kyoko- 

Looking at the moon, she knew that Adrianne wouldn’t say anything, but she had been asleep for the last five hours. Neither would Sheikh when she thought about, both of them wanted to go up a rank. Cheating was one way to be banned from entering the Tournament for the next ten years, having such a record would mean they would keep a closer eye on you, along with bring shame to both your Noble family and Village. 

　　“The thing I do to return favours,” Kyoko whispered to herself as it started raining, figures it would start to rain as the sun slowly made it’s way to the horizon. “Of course it wouldn’t rain when I was knocked out, that would have been to kind.” 

　　“Kyoko,” Ayesha shouted as she spotted red hair, she had gone to her and Venilia’s apartment, only to be told that Kyoko had never arrived last night. She had to know, while Ayesha knew she could have asked Venilia. She wanted to ask Kyoko, her childhood friend, until her father almost blew a vein in his anger. “There you are.” 

　　“What is it?” Kyoko asked looking at her, blinking when Ayesha took her hand into her own, it looked like training with Mlissa and Madeline was good for her self-confidence. 

　　“You need something to eat,” Ayesha told her keeping her eyes in front of her, she knew Kyoko was physically weak. Had always known, no one pushed her to train her body and she had caught the red head training her magic, but nothing else. “And some sleep, Venilia said you didn’t go back last night.” 

　　“And what about Deacon?” 

　　“He’s gone back to Gaoth for training.” 

　　“The final round isn’t for another two months,” Kyoko said as she almost tripped over her own feet. Ayesha’s hand was the only thing keeping her from meeting the pavement. “Are you going back to Doiteain? I have to talk to Winston tomorrow.” 

　　“I don’t know.” 

-Household Member: Amadahy- 

Ayesha walked around her room, keeping an eye on Kyoko. She didn’t know how to bring it up. Not without offending her. 

　　“Ayesha, just ask,” Kyoko told her, her head in her hands as she balanced them on her knees. “You’re not going to bring anything that hasn’t been mentioned since I was born.” 

　　“Kyoko, are you the Household Member of Fire? Of the Kitsune?” Ayesha asked she hadn’t spoken to Melissa or Madeline about it, since she felt it was only fair that she tell Kyoko first. Deacon had told her Kyoko’s secret, something she didn’t tell others for a good reason. 

　　“Yes.” 

　　“And what is a Household Member? He said you were called Army Killers.” 

　　Kyoko only tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing at the white wall. She would have thought Deacon would have told her, taken the change to paint her as some kind of awful villain. So what was the point in asking her? “Didn’t Deacon tell you what a Household Member was?” 

　　“He did,” Ayesha whispered sitting next to her, her hands folding in her lap. She had to think about her next words, since she didn’t want to hurt someone who was her friend. “But he spoke about Household Members like you do about Adrianne, or how Adrianne talks about Mages cheating with their magic.” 

　　“You’ve heard that one as well?” 

　　“He also sounded like he didn’t like them, so to me, he sounded bias.”

　　“I’m one. So wouldn’t that be bias?” 

　　“I just want to know more,” Ayesha told her looking at the roof, she would make Kyoko stay in her unit for the night, since she wanted to make sure she actually slept. “Before I make a judgement about anyone.”

　　“You know,” Kyoko said floating her legs, she hated sleeping on dirt. But Adrianne was the one who dragged her under a large tree rot, or well, she was used to it. “There are nine of us, all of us are different. Venilia and aren’t the same.” 

　　“I thought about asking her.”

　　“She might have been better then me.” 

　　“Please Kyoko.”

　　Kyoko only sighed, before nodding her head. She was just glad that Ayesha dragged her into her room, instead of asking her in the middle of the street. It was going to be a long story after all, one that she was sure the other eight members of her curse wouldn’t want everyone knowing.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

In the morning, Ayesha looked out the window in her temporary bedroom, through she found more peaceful then the one she had at her father’s house. A plain white kimono tightening in her grip, she didn’t know what to think. 

　　The information she gained from Deacon and Kyoko, she didn’t know what to do with it. She didn’t know if she wanted to talk to Venilia about it, or any of the other seven Household Members that Kyoko had mentioned. There was one thing Ayesha knew about this mess.

　　It sounded bad when Deacon told her the treatment of Household Members, but it was worse when Kyoko told her about her own treatment. It was like Wind Country had better laws to protect everyone in their country better, much better ones then Fire Country had in place. 

　　“Melissa might know,” Ayesha whispered to herself, she had a feeling that Kyoko was holding information from her. Like what happened to her parents, she doubted they would leave her alone as long as they did. “After all, parents love their children no matter what.” 

　　Smiling, she watched as the sun started to set, painting the sky a lovely pale red. Ayesha knew she needed more information about Household Members, if only to know how she was going to help someone who was her friend. She might not have played with Kyoko for years because of her father, but she was a Mage now, a adult in the eyes of the village. She was no longer going to allow her family to boss her around. It was time she grew up. 

　　“I’ll be there from now on,” Ayesha whispered pulling the covered over her friends still body, her face peaceful as she slept. It was late, and she didn’t know what Kyoko was doing before she pulled into her apartment to feed her lunch. “That’s all I can from on.” 

-Household Member: Kaj- 

Kyoko was glad she left details out of her explication, it was bad enough she told Venilia and Melissa about the final form and how to achieve it. She didn’t need the pity, through she doubted Venilia would since she deserved to know what would happen if she was killed on the field. 

　　When she opened her eyes in the morning, Ayesha was hugging her in her sleep. Tear tracks on her pale face, she didn’t know if Ayesha knew about them, since it looked like she didn’t try to get of them. 

　　“Winston and Melissa should be here in a few hours,” she whispered to herself, removing herself from Ayesha’s borderline death grip. “I’ll wake her up after I made breakfast.”

　　There was a month between the last stage and the large Tournament, it was a time to gain new skills. To improve and get stronger, so no one knew your complete skill set. Or what you’d shown during the first three stages. 

　　A chance to bring honour to your Noble family and Village, or just your Village. She knew sometimes Mage Families adopted orphans into their families when they finished the academy, sometimes even after they became level C Mages. 

　　“Like that was going to happen,” Kyoko whispered to herself, she knew how most of Doiteain Village view her ‘kind’. Like she was some animal that was meant to be put down if one toe went out of line. 

　　When she first learned of Blanka Aliza, she wondered how bad the last Household Member was. Now she didn’t care, through Blanka told her that her last master was strong, strong enough to die peacefully in her sleep at the age of ninety-three. 

　　“Better to start on breakfast,” Kyoko whispered to herself, one thing she never understood. Was people’s surprise when she told them, or showed them, that she could cook. It wasn’t like Kyoko’s parents had ever been there when she was growing up, so of course she could cook and clean, through she didn’t remember who looked after her during her first two years of life. Conner told her, it was one of his retired Mages who died because of her age. “Maybe pancakes, doubt Ayesha’s had them. Shriya showed them how to make them when we were in Ice, they weren’t that bad.”

　　Mages needed to eat as much as their Warrior counterparts, since they used as much energy. Through she recalled an argument about who used more energy, it was one she was sick of hearing. It was almost as bad as the one about colours. 

　　She didn’t care if pink was it’s own colour, or a shade of red. She was disappointed that out of everything they could be concerned about, such as the war that loomed over the next generation head, the large organsation that wanted to destroy everything in it’s touch or about those who were starving in their own streets. 

　　No, instead they had to argue who needed to eat more, and the colour pink. It made her want to hit them more then she usually did and at one stage she didn’t think that was possible. 

　　“You made breakfast?” Ayesha asked her kimono falling down her shoulder before she fixed it. Her hair looked like a bird made it it’s nest. “Winston and Melissa should be here soon, do you think Winston organised your training?” 

　　“Don’t care if he did,” Kyoko told her putting what she made on a plate in the middle of the table. “Dominic said he’d train me, and I trust him with my life.” 

　　“Dominic.”

　　“My older brother, in all but blood.” 

　　“You know you can own Melissa and me if you want.”

　　“That’s sweet of you. Might have to take you up on that.” 

　　“You don’t trust Winston?” 

　　“As far as I can throw him.” And she couldn’t throw things that far, Kyoko knew that and Winston knew that. She didn’t know if Ayesha knew that. “He hasn’t done much in the last six months, I mean Adrianne’s just as weak as she was when she finished the academy.”

　　“Then why is she here?” Ayesha asked looking at her wide eyes, if she hadn’t improved then Team Six shouldn’t be in the Tournament. Yet, here Kyoko was. “Why are any of you here?” 

　　“I don’t know,” Kyoko told her, she didn’t know and she had a feeling that the answer was going to make her want to leave. “But I don’t have a good feeling about it.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Winston only winched when Melissa glared at him. He knew she had her own student to teach, so it wasn’t like he was going to dump Kyoko on her. It was bad enough she let her deal with Sheikh’s view to Mages. 

　　Either way, he had a teacher for Kyoko. Winston could only hope that Kayden would be able to teach her some manners, along with whatever spell she needed to impress a judge. He just doubted she’d win her first battle. 

　　“Kayden?” Melissa asked him dragging him into a empty classroom, they had to meet Kyoko and Ayesha in their Ayesha’s apartment. “What were you thinking? You and I both know he doesn’t like Household Members!” 

　　“He agreed to teach her,” Winston replied, he had been the first person he asked, sure, but he didn’t know much about magic. That and Household Members were only myths. 

　　“More like waste her time! I know and Kayden are friends, but I doubt Kyoko will let him teach her.”

　　“I’m her teacher and she’ll follow my orders.”

　　“Would she really? I don’t anyone who’d willing learn under something who tried to kill them.”

　　“Household Members are only myths,” Winston said crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not going to start believing in silly fairy tales.”

　　“That silly fairy tale is the reason Kyoko is mistreated!” Melissa screamed at him, her face going bright red. Why did she have to befriend an idiot? “She won’t follow your orders. And I don’t blame her.” 

　　“Kyoko isn’t that strong.”

　　“And how would you know? She’s not even in the village half of the time you had her.” 

　　“How did you know this?” 

　　“It’s called reading. She’s might as well be part of the hunters unit. You call her weak, but she’ll show you how strong she is.” 

　　“Sure. We better get going before we’re late.” 

　　Melissa only glared at his back, she knew he was going to regret his words. She could only hope that he wasn’t the reason Kyoko left the village. 

-Household Member: Molan- 

Opening the door, Kyoko didn’t care that Melissa looked like someone put thorns in her morning tea, while Winston looked like someone had told him he had to be de-sexed. 

　　She remembered using that threat, once, it scared the male she was using it against. He hasn’t been able to look her in the eye ever since. 

　　“I’ll go make some tea,” Kyoko told the two as Melissa sat in front of Ayesha, Winston sitting next to Melissa, but as far away from her as he could. “Peppermint might help, or anything with lemon.” 

　　“That would be very nice Kyoko,” Melissa told her throwing her a tin. She brought her own tea, since her sister made the best blends. She didn’t shop anywhere else. “Use that, if you like it, I can tell you were to buy it.” 

　　“Thanks.” 

　　When she came back with a tea pot, Ayesha pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen. Kyoko guessed she was getting the four cups she placed the counter. 

　　“Kyoko, I’ll be training Ayesha,” Melissa said before Winston could say anything, glaring at her like a child whose toy had been taken away. “But you’re more then welcome to join us if you wish.” 

　　“I’ll have to take you up on your offer,” Kyoko told her sitting down, as Ayesha passed her a cup. “Dominic can’t train me everyday, since he has his own duties to get to. But he and Dania said they’d make sure I’m trained.” 

　　“This will take away some of his worry.” 

　　“I’m sure he’ll be pleased. You can only get better if you train, and I can lend Ayesha some of my books. I got a new set from Venilia.” 

　　“Kyoko I have a teacher for you,” Winston told her but she simply glared at him. 

　　“Don’t trust you. Don’t trust them.” 

　　“Just follow my orders for once!” 

　　“Sorry, this is more serious then your wounded ego,” Kyoko told him, crossing her arms under her chest. Melissa only nodding her head before smiling at her. “Besides you’ve been Sheikh above everyone else since this blasted team was formed. You have none of my loyalty and not an inch of my respect. So why should I follow your orders? When you’ve been nothing but a nuisance for the last six months. We were taught to think for ourselves and not blindly follow orders, or have you forgotten that part!” 

　　“Kyoko, Kayden will teach you,” Winston told her, he hadn’t had to control her or her temper until now. He was sick and tired of her just doing what she wanted. They were a team and he was her leader, she was going to do what she was told. “You will show up for his lessons.” 

　　“Kayden,” Kyoko screeched her fingernails digging into her palm. Holding her breath, she barely stop herself from putting him on fire. “Are you stupid! I wouldn’t go near that half-wit even if Conner himself ordered me to. That fucktard tried to kill me last year, why in heaven’s sake would I go near him!” 

　　“Do what your told.”

　　“Have you listened to a single word I’ve said? Or are deaf as well brain dead!” 

　　“Why the heck would he try to kill you!”

　　“Because she’s a Household Member!” Ayesha cried. Kyoko might have held details from her, but that was the only reason she could think of. Why else would someone go after Kyoko? It wasn’t like she did anything to Kayden. 

　　“Household Members are nothing but fairy tales!” Winston hissed, but Melissa pulled her student behind her, since Kyoko’s face was going a deep dark red. “Don’t tell me you believe that rubbish.”

　　“Don’t come near me, ever again,” Kyoko screamed at him, she would request to go onto another team. Any other team, she could not stand someone who’d deny something he didn’t understand, didn’t listen to others. “Or I’ll burn you like the pathetic bag of meat that you are.” 

　　“Winston just let her be,” Melissa shouted at him a shield between Kyoko and Winston, she didn’t know who was protecting from. But she doubted it was Winston. “You have to trust her, she’s seen as an adult, even if that means choosing someone to help her for the month’s training.” 

　　“I hate you, I really fucking do,” Kyoko shouted at him before he could say anything. “And I’ll show you a bloody fairy tale. For the Goddess who commands the land to burn. Share my body and burn; Blanka Aliza.” 

　　-Household Member: Venilia- 

　　“Damn him, just damn him,” Kyoko whispered to herself, red hair pulled into nine different braids, braids that were only half done before allowing her long to flow free, golden metal holding everything together. “He was fine leaving me alone, it’s damn family pride isn’t it? No wonder Conner and Adeline don’t like him.” 

　　Grabbing her white fabric that was the obi of Blanka’s form, she had to be careful, since she didn’t want to tug the obiage, obijime or obidome. All of them a blinding white colour, along with the haneri that was underneath her crimson red kimono. Golden foxes lined the ends of both her sleeves and the skirt itself. 

　　Wind blowing through her hair, she allowed herself to drop Blanka’s form, returning to her own. She couldn’t believe she could do careless. Ayesha was going to hate her now, more so then she did before. 

　　Going behind a tree, she spotted Antonio looking around himself, but she guessed he also came for the peace and quiet. It wasn’t like anyone was going to be looking for them. Through she was still sure she had seen him somewhere before. 

　　Leaning against the tree, she closed her eyes. Dealing with Winston was always draining, anything was draining when Kayden was involved. He blamed her for his family’s death twenty years ago, it wasn’t like she was even alive twenty years ago. The old bastard just didn’t know when to let things go.

　　“Some things are better buried,” she whispered allowing the hum of the forest to calm her down. Before long she fall asleep to the harmony of everything around her.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

A strange, but familiar, magic signature jolted Kyoko out of her cat nap. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she opened her eyes, the familiar scent of fire magic was usually some sort of comfort to her. But at the moment, it made her want to flee to the next country. 

　　Kyoko knew only one person who made her want to flee, despite using her strongest element. She had always found it funny that her second strongest magical element was water, fire’s natural opposite. 

　　Standing up, she closed her eyes to track down the signature that had woken her up from her cat nap. She was tired, damn it, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep with that near her. 

　　“Curtis,” Kyoko growled under her breath, pulling her hand through her hair, her eyes widened. Antonio and Dania’s signatures were also in the same area, but both of them were weakened. 

　　Cursing herself she started to run towards her older sister’s signature. She had known something was off about Antonio, she had seen him with Curtis when she raided some of Patches laps and offices. At the time she didn’t think it was an important detail, she had been an idiot. 

　　It was almost like Gracie-Mai, both of them had told others they were part of Doiteain’s forced and she didn’t even blink at their statements. Despite the fact she knew it was false. 

　　“Damn it,” she whispered to herself, she didn’t know how she slept through what could have been two or three battles, but she had and now she was sensing what could be the result. 

　　Kyoko knew Curtis was a pain to deal with, she wasn’t the only one who could justify that statement, both Talia and Conner could as well. If they would get off their high horse and admit that they had wronged him. 

　　The number of broken weapons increased the closer she to Dania and Antonio, along with the amount of metal lying on the ground, embedded into rocks and trees. 

　　“Antonio?” she whispered kneeling next to the bleeding man’s body, he was gone. Even if she wanted to save him, she couldn’t, there was a sword sticking out of his ribs. From what she could see, it was far enough to hit his heart, but he would be draining in his own blood at the moment. 

　　He only looked at her with hardened eye, she doubted he could talk, but that didn’t matter to her. She wasn’t as heartless as she made herself, placing her hand on his chest.

　　“Looks like you’ve almost met you end,” she told him a slight smile on her face. A green light glowing around her hands as she slowed down his heart, it would be a quicker death then letting him continue to breath in his own blood. “Huh, traitor. Don’t worry, I won’t let you suffer anymore. Good night, broken little butterfly.” 

　　Placing Antonio gently on the ground, she could smell burnt wood, flesh, metal and decay. The tress in front of her showed signs of fire magic, along with the faint traces that were left floating in the air. Darkening footprints headed in one direction, one that made her heart tighten. 

　　Following the darkened blood, she saw the damage to the nature around her until she came to a clearing she was positive wasn’t there the last time she visited Mountain. 

　　“Dania,” she whispered running to her sister, picking her up in her arms so she could heal her, through her attention was on the two bodies that were next to her. “Dominic, Zack. You can’t be gone, you can’t be.” 

　　Her two brothers were missing limps, while Dania still had hers, but she was heavily burnt. She had known that Curtis had once taught the three of them, before he had gotten a new team and killed all three of them. 

　　“Stay here,” Conner told her as he stood behind her, one of his hands on her head. Keeping an eye on his wife’s bodyguard in her arms. “Don’t move, Kyoko. Make sure she doesn’t die in pain.” 

　　“She won’t die, not if I can help it,” Kyoko told him, putting her back onto the ground and placing Dania’s head in her lap. She could direct her energy to were it was needed without moving, but would need both of her hands to do so. 

　　“Just be prepared for the worst, child,” Conner said turning around to where Curtis had ran off it. Kyoko knew where he was, he was going towards Patch Country. 

　　“He’s going towards the boarder of Mountain and Grass Country,” Kyoko told him tears slowly going down her face, as she healed Dania’s lungs and voice-box. “If you want to know, Talia is with him.” 

　　“I see.” 

　　“Zack, Dominic,” Kyoko whispered once he was gone, tears going down her checks as her dress was being stained the same colour as the ground. “If only I hadn’t fallen asleep, damn it, come on Dania I can’t lose you as well.” 

　　“Kyoko?” Dania whispered opening her eyes, Kyoko only blinked as she looked into her sister’s blank brown iris’. The green light around her hands slightly started to dim. Panicking wouldn’t help her, not with someone’s life on the line. “Don’t live for revenge. Don’t make my mistake.” 

　　“But he hurt you,” Kyoko told her slowing done her breathing, she didn’t need to panic, she didn’t. Kyoko knew that if Dania lived, she wouldn’t be able to continue being a warrior, not with the way her legs were. She’d be lucky if she could feel them. 

　　“We killed his son.” 

　　“Antonio wasn’t dead when I got to him.” 

　　“He’s dead now, isn’t he?” 

　　“He is. I killed him -”

　　“Take him out of his pain. I knew you would do well.” 

　　“He killed Zack and Dominic.” Kyoko didn’t know that Antonio was Curtis son, in fact, she hadn’t even know that Curtis could care for anything to begin with. “And he hurt you, but you’ll be fine. I already healed your lungs.” 

　　“My dear baby sister,” Dania said her arms slowly lifting from her sides, only to fall back to the ground. “Don’t let your heart be killed with hatred, it’ll only do you more harm then good.” 

　　“Dania -”

　　“I’m sorry.” Kyoko only blinked as Dania’s hand lifted to her head, before poking her in the middle of her forehead. Tears went down her face as Dania’s breathing started to slow down, despite what she did to save her. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone, baby sister, please forgive me. And tell Talia, I’m sorry for failing as her guard.” 

　　“Dania,” Kyoko whispered the energy around her hands started to dim, but she was selfish. Selfish and cruel, she didn’t want to lose the only family she had left. Dominic and Zack were already gone, she couldn’t stand losing Dania. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for. Talia always said you were her best guard, and I’m glad I got to met you.” 

　　Dania closed her eyes as her heartbeat slowed, causing Kyoko’s to own heartbeat to go faster, as if it was trying to convince her heart to beat faster then it physically could. 

　　“Please don’t go, please,” Kyoko whispered pushing more energy into her hands. But it was like Dania was rejecting her effects to heal her. 

　　“Kyoko, I have one request.” 

　　“Anything.”

　　“Live, my sweet little butterfly.”

　　“I promise.”

　　“Live. Don’t die, Kyoko.....”

　　“Dania?” Kyoko asked as her hand fell limp, tears going down her checks as she felt her heart tighten in her chest. Pulling her hands away from Dania’s chest, she only looked at the blood that stained them. “I promise, I promise, big sister, I promise. I won’t let anyone kill me. I won’t.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

She didn’t move until it started raining, her hands still over Dania’s chest, through her energy had disappeared the moment her heart had stopped beating. 

　　“Don’t worry,” she whispered to the unmoving body, gently lying her on the ground. Kyoko was sure someone would come back for them, but for now, she had to tell Talia Dania’s message and that meant the older women had to live first. “I’ll give Talia your message.” 

　　Standing up, she ignored the dried blood that she was covered in. Antonio was dead, and she had been the one who had dealt him the final blow. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take on Curtis, since he had almost killed her the last time the two fought. Kyoko would simply have to take Dania’s place until back-up arrived, through playing guard duty wasn’t one of her strongest points. 

　　Closing her eyes, Kyoko ignored the ruined earth around her and the smell of decay in the air. She allowed the same feeling of fire to spread around her body, a small smile on her face as the familiar feeling took away from her worries. “For the Goddess who commands the land to burn. Share my body and burn; Blanka Aliza.” 

　　“One day Curtis,” Kyoko whispered to herself golden eyes looking away from the scene behind her. The only people who had seen her in Blanka’s form are Winston, Ayesha and Melissa, but she doubted they’d tell anyone. 

　　But it didn’t matter to her anymore, if someone saw her in this form and they didn’t know. She was hoping they didn’t connect the dots, but she found humans wouldn’t generally believe something until it hit them straight in the face. 

　　If she were to hide what she was, it made it seem like she was ashamed of being a Household Member and she wasn’t, it was something she was born with and had been with her since day one. It was something Kyoko wouldn’t change for the world. 

　　“Curtis you’ll pay,” she continued floating from the ground and she tracked down Conner, Curtis and Talia. No Mage could hide from a sensor when they were fighting, it was near impossible to hide while using magic. It was a skill was counting on Curtis thinking wasn’t important. “And all your crimes will come to bit you in the backside. That’s a promise. You’ll regret leaving Doiteain if it’s the last thing I do.” 

-Household Member: Salamat- 

Curtis was were she had sensed him last, near the border of Mountain and Grass Country. A blazing fire burning in front of her eyes, pointing out her staff she allowed herself to gain energy from the fire, slowly killing the flames in front of her. 

　　From her spot in the sky, Kyoko spotted Talia holding her arm and trying to get from where she was on the ground. But she knew Talia wasn’t as strong as she was in her young, neither were Curtis and Conner. 

　　“Talia,” Kyoko whispered as she landed on the ground, her hand on her shoulder. It felt broken under her skin. “Dania wanted me to tell you. She’s sorry.” 

　　“Thank you, Kyoko, you should leave,” Talia told her. Her slightly burnt hand landing on top of Kyoko’s as she watched as her husband fight Curtis. They had never been able to understand him, but she knew he was one of her husband’s biggest regrets. 

　　“You’re my sisters charge. Until back-up arrives, sorry, but your stuck with me. For now.” 

　　“I can’t defect Curtis, nor can my husband -”

　　“Who said anything about fighting him?” Kyoko asked watching the flames, she didn’t have to worry about fire. It wasn’t going to hurt her in this form, and she could sent it back to Curtis stronger then then it was. 

　　“Kyoko?” Talia whispered her eyes going onto the glowing fire shield as it span around them. She had thought the red haired girl didn’t care about anything, until Dania told her she was her baby sister, along with plans that she, Dominic and Zack had in adopting her into their family. 

　　“Like I said before Dania was your guard, I shall take her place until back-up arrives,” Kyoko told her closing her eyes as Curtis threw a fire spell at them, her shield only became stronger. Only water would take her shield down and she knew for a fact that Curtis didn’t know any water spells. “Fire won’t hurt me, Talia, Blanka Aliza’s element is fire and this. He doesn’t stand a change in breaking it.” 

　　“What about Conner?” Talia asked, but Kyoko only looked at her with sad golden orbs. Talia knew her husband, he still had his pride and he always felt that Curtis was his mistake. 

　　“I’m not strong enough to fight Curtis, even in this form.” 

　　“He’ll be fine. Just hold this shield up.” 

　　Kyoko only nodded her head, her staff’s gem shinning as she followed Talia’s orders. She didn’t know if Conner would leave and she didn’t know, if she could find it in her heart to care if he did or not. “Then allow me to heal your shoulder, at least so you don’t have to have re-broken.”

　　“We can worry about everything else on another date,” Talia said putting her hand on her shoulder, but she knew Kyoko had already healed it to that point. She was like Dania in that aspect. “For now, let’s just worry about the fight in front of us.”

　　Kyoko only nodded her head as she made her shield spin, she had seen this happen in the wild. Through, she did have to pull in air as it span. She would be fine, but Talia was a warrior and didn’t know how to use magic, nor could she even if she wanted to. “Of course ma’am.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

The clouds were grey as she watched the crowd of black, it was almost like the entire village was at her siblings funeral. But it wasn’t just Dania’s, Zack’s and Dominic’s funeral. No, Curtis had killed Conner as well that day. 

　　Kyoko was getting slightly sick of rain, since she doubted weather cared about humanity wishes, or about what happened to those on the land. Either human, animal or otherwise. Through, she was pretty sure the threat of rain was making everyone’s mood worse. That was never a good sign for her, when she was a child at least. 

　　“But in the end, he didn’t die,” Kyoko whispered to herself. She knew she was dealing with idiots, but it looked like Conner was the biggest moron of them all. Warriors didn’t use seals for a reason, and his death was that reason. 

　　She knew some Mages who couldn’t use seals safely, but at least they didn’t die from using them. Since it took all of his life energy using it, while Mages it used their magical energy, something that Warriors didn’t have. 

　　“Curtis is still out there.” Kyoko didn’t why Conner didn’t let her do it, it wasn’t like she was unfamiliar with the seal. Heck, she was the one who designed the damn thing. “Through now he can’t use magic. It must be killing him, knowing he’s no better of then a warrior is.” 

　　She knew Conner’s family would be grieving, along with the village elders. If she remembered her history correctly, then two of them were on Conner’s team when they were younger and still active. 

　　“Talia’s the new leader,” Kyoko said pulling an umbrella from her seal, since rain started lightly falling from the sky. She didn’t feel like getting wet. “Doubt she’s going to tell anyone what happened.”

　　“Kyoko, what are you doing here?” Melissa asked walking next to the red head, her hair and shoulders slightly wet. When she looked down the cliff, she only sighed. “Aren’t you meant to be down there, with the others?” 

　　“And so are you,” Kyoko told her tightening her grip on the thin metal in her hand. “Besides, I can see everything perfectly fine from up here.” 

　　“Kyoko -”

　　“You know I was there, with Talia.” 

　　“No.” 

　　“Of course not, not that I blame her for not wanting to talk about it.” 

　　“No one knows what happened that day,” Melissa told her running her fingers through her hair. Eyes glued onto the sky, before landing on the bubble in front of them. She was sure a Water Mage was making sure nothing got put out and no one got sick.

　　“Talia and I watched him kill himself. This is why Warriors don’t use seals Melissa, learn a lesson from this,” Kyoko told her carefully casting a small shield to keep the rain off both her and Melissa. Like she knew it was a skill only Water Mages had, or at least she was hoping she didn’t know. “Leave the sealing to Mages, you need to use your life energy for your fighting.” 

　　“I see.”

　　“Besides, it’s better for everyone if I stay up here. Doesn’t make a difference in the end.” 

　　“That’s not true,” Melissa told her blinking when she didn’t feel the rain hitting her shoulders, along with Kyoko putting her umbrella away. Like it wasn’t raining around them anymore. “To Talia it does, she knows what Dania meant to you. In the end, she also knew what you meant to Dania.” 

　　“And now we can hold hands and sing around the camp fire.” 

　　“So you’re not going to join them?”

　　“Nope.” 

　　“So what’s with the flowers?” 

　　“They’re Dania’s favourite. She would be kicking me from the afterlife is I didn’t bring them.” 

　　“That’s kind.”

　　“Are you going to put them on her grave?”

　　“I’m going to wait.”

　　“Till what?” 

　　“Till everyone’s gone.” Kyoko didn’t know why Melissa cared about her reasons, if she had cared more then she would have asked, but she didn’t. Melissa might have been Ayesha’s teacher, but that simply brought her to another train of thought. Why wasn’t she with Ayesha, Madeline, Kornelia and Kia? 

　　“Then I’ll wait with you,” Melissa told her. She knew the pain of losing loved ones, even when they weren’t related to you by blood and she had learnt the hard way. That sometimes blood wasn’t what made a family; a family. “No one should be alone in times like this, and knowing Winston. He won’t be much help.” 

　　“He’s too worried about Sheikh.” 

　　“If you ever need help Kyoko, both that my and Madeline’s door is always open for you.” 

　　“Won’t Madeline wonder where you are? Won’t your students?” 

　　“They’ll be fine,” Melissa told her a smile on her face, her hand messing up Kyoko’s hair. 

　　“What about Madeline?”

　　“She has our friends with her.” 

　　“Ayesha, Kornelia and Kia?” 

　　“Kornelia and Kia have their families. The Cashesegra Clan won’t leave them for the next week.” 

　　“Ayesha? The Rusalka Clan isn’t the nicest and her cousin is an ass in the best of terms.” 

　　“She has Melissa and the Cashesegra Clan.” Melissa could only sigh at her words, and Kyoko wondered if she had annoyed the women. She just wanted to be left alone. “Nikki, Absalom, Catherine and Moshe have all but kidnapped her into the family.” 

　　Kyoko could only nod at her words, at least her old friend would be looked after. Even if the Rusalka clan, and her own family, had sticks shoved up their backsides. 

　　“Everyone down there has someone to help them,” Melissa continued, not bothered by her silence. “Family, friends and loved ones. But you don’t, so I’ll stay here and make sure you’re not alone.”


	28. Epilogue

Kyoko didn’t know why she bothered talking to Adrianne or Winston, sometimes. She hadn’t been home in a week, leaving straight after the funeral. She didn’t need to be taught by Kayden, and she was glad that Talia had appointed her a teacher that would actually teach her. 

　　She was also glad that Talia had removed her from Team Six, through she pitied the Mage that was now on that team. He would be fine, or at least that’s what she’s been telling herself. 

　　“What do you want?” she growled spotted Inayah at the front of her door, she didn’t know what a Scead Village Mage wanted with her, but from what Talia had told her, Scead didn’t have any Warriors among their ranks, like Reiltin didn’t have any Mages among theirs. “Inayah.”

　　“Kyoko, I’ve been sent to talk to you,” Inayah told her a smile on her face, before handing her a scroll. “I’m sorry about what happened to your family, but we want you to join us. We can hone your abilities more so then Doiteain can. Those Warriors are only there to hold us back, you should join us.” 

　　Kyoko only smiled at Inayah, she should have seen something like this happened. Curtis didn’t know the seal that Conner had used, but she doubted he knew she knew how to unseal it. “You need more healers.” 

　　“Our leaders has seen yours skills,” Inayah agreed the smile on her face growing, before looking around herself. Kyoko didn’t blame her, she was Talia would have her killed on the spot, if she was ever caught in her previous village. “He isn’t well, among many of our children.” 

　　‘She doesn’t know,’ Kyoko thought looking at her, she was sure it was a detail that Curtis might keep to himself. But she was sure he wasn’t that stupid. “I’ll have to wait, it would be a shame if either of us got caught. Doiteain isn’t nice to traitors. I’ll come when it’s safe to leave.”

　　“Of course, master and I will be waiting for your arrival.” 

　　“Why don’t you come in.”

　　“Don’t I have to leave?” Inayah asked looking behind her, Kyoko knew she was nervous, but she needed the Mage alive if her plan was going to work. “Master would be mad if I was caught.”

　　“Yes,” Kyoko agreed she had read about Curtis’ temper, but she was sure he would understand if Inayah was a but late. “But there’s a time during the night when the gate isn’t guarded, we should plan we I should met you before then. It would be silly to do anything blindly.”


End file.
